Taming Serena
by Amydali86
Summary: What will happen when the girls and Darien try out for the school play The Taming of the Shrew? Hilarity ensues, Youmas attack, and love, justice, friendship overcomes all, and the girls find out who Tuxedo Mask is. NOW COMPLETE! Chapter 13 added
1. Monday mornings and the project

Taming Serena

Disclaimer: I own neither Sailor Moon (wish I did) or Shakespeare's Taming of the Shrew (play lines borrowed for purpose of this story). Now I'll say something witty: something witty.

A/N: I may use the Japanese and English names interchangeably… so Serena Usagi and DarienMamoru, and so on and so forth (mostly cause I like both versions of the names.)

Girls still have powers, Mina is Sailor Venus, they don't know Darien is Tuxedo Mask, and Lita, Ami, Rei, and Serena all together,(at the same school), Mina just arrived. Spoilers for first season, mostly. Please Read and Review. Thanks

Summary: What will happen when the girls and Darien try out for the school play- The Taming of the Shrew? Hilarity ensues, Youmas attack, and love, justice, friendship overcomes all, and the girls find out who Tuxedo Mask is.

Chapter 1: Monday mornings and the project

"AHHHH!" Serena bolted upright in bed, and started to run around the house getting ready... for her hundred mile dash to school. "Mom! Why didn't wake me up earlier?" she asked, whining.

"I did, dear, several times, and each time you swore you were gonna get up?" Mrs. Tsukino's melodious voice floated upstairs.

"And you believed me?" Serena whirled around to stare at Luna, who was snickering. She'd heard this routine many times over the few months she'd been with Serena. "It's not funny," Serena hissed, still doing up her 'odangos'. "Now, I'll probably bump into Darien the jerk. Baka." She ran downstairs, grabbing her bag and her lunch with one hand, yelling, "See ya!" She ran as fast she could to school, sighing in relief when she reached the gates of the school without bumping into anyone… annoying.

She ran into her classroom, at the same time as Ms. Haruna. "Hello, Serena, good thing we're both here late, so I won't mark you down this time… we're having a guest this morning."

"Oh thank you Ms. H. I honestly tried to get up earlier. Who's the guest?"

"You'll see." Ms. Haruna laughed, and then took roll call… "all right everyone is here except Melvin. Where is Melvin?" 

Molly looked up, "He has to go to a funeral… his granddad died." There was a knock at the classroom door. "Come in," Ms. Haruna said. "Ah, great, you're right on time." An older gentleman with blond hair liberally streaked with gray, and kindly brow eyes entered, and following him was a familiar young man with black hair, and sapphire eyes.

"Baka!" Serena shout-whispered, closing her eyes, and hoping he was a figment of her imagination. She opened her eyes, and saw that her wishes were unfulfilled.

"Class, this Professor Hitomi from the University. He teaches Shakespearean drama class, and has an interesting project for us to work on."

"Hello, everyone. This is my assistant, Darien Chiba. Right now, I would like us to go around and introduce ourselves. I'll start here," Hitomi stood by the row closest to the door, thus guaranteeing Serena's row to be last. Everyone introduced themselves, up and down the rows. Molly, Amy, Rei, and Lita of course, Serena's other peers, and then it was her turn, "Hi, I'm Serena Tsukino," she said smiling.

"Meatball head," Darien said in greeting. Serena turned to him frowning, "Excuse me? Do I know you, Mr. Chiba?"

Darien frowned, and shrugged, "Okay, if you want to pretend not to know me, it's fine with me. Meatball head." Serena just smiled and turned away, hiding the inside expression of annoyance.

The class watched the byplay, and then while Haruna was instructing the class to take out some paper for a quick lesson in Math, for the teachers had conferred and decided that the Professor would just observe the students acting naturally. Darien and Professor talked over in the corner, in the back of the class (almost behind Serena). The Professor asked him quietly, "Do you know that young woman, Darien?"

"Yeah, we bump into each other practically everyday… we usually argue when I call her Meatball Head, though… hmm strange." Darien shrugged and looked around at the students. He saw Serena actually taking notes from what Haruna was writing on the board… but then she passed the note to Rei, who read it, passing it to Amy, who also read it, and handed it to Lita. Lita covered her mouth and giggled quietly, looking at Serena and nodding. Amy and Rei laughed a little bit too, then Amy looked at the problem Haruna put on the board, and nodded that she understood… along with everyone else except Serena. Serena looked at the problem she copied down and noticed what she did wrong (she is smart; she just does not always apply herself). However, as the short lesson continued, Serena found herself blinking, sleepily, and half yawning, as she tried to copy notes. She started when she heard Haruna tell the class to put away the math notes, and get out their Literature and English notebooks.

"Now class, onto the project we are going to do this semester. We will be performing the play, "The Taming of the Shrew". It is an English play by Shakespeare, written in the 1600s. I would like all of you the read the script Mr. Chiba is passing out by tomorrow, where I will answer questions about the play, and help translate it to modern English so you will understand the play. On Wednesday, I wish to start auditions for the various parts… so tomorrow I will pass around a sign up sheet listing the characters. You may sign up for more than one, but I will be picking the best very carefully. So tonight you will have this play to read, and the page of math problems on the board. You're excused for lunch." Everyone stood up and filed out the door, with Serena lagging behind to grab her lunch. She caught to the others, but Darien stopped her, "Meatball head, wait." 

She nodded to her friends to continue without her, and then she turned to Darien, "Yes, Mr. Chiba? What can I do for you?"

"Stop calling me Mr. Chiba for one. And you could invite me to eat lunch with you."

"Umm- no. The girls and I have to have a conversation about something not school-like and you would just ruin it. Bye now." Serena turned around and left the classroom, and catching up with her friends, muttered, "that Baka… who does he think he is trying to invite himself for lunch with my friends?"

"Hey Serena, what did Darien want?" Lita asked, passing her some of the food that she made. Lita, Rei, and Ami sat in a circle around the picnic Lita prepared for them.

"Oh nothing important," Serena replied stuffing as much as she could in her mouth. Ami, Lita, and Rei all commenced eating, as if waiting for this as their signal. Serena finished eating and watched as the others slowly finished eating as well. Ami fished out her copy of the play book, while Rei pulled out a stack of Tarot cards, Lita packed up the dishes to take home, and Serena spaced out. Rei looked up and asked, "So are any of you going to try out for the play?"

"Yes!" they all shouted, all but Serena, who was still spaced out, her blue eyes wide with the day dream of Tuxedo Mask carrying her off into the sunset. She jumped when she refocused and saw her three friends staring intently at her. "What?" she asked, when they just stared at her.

"Rei wanted to know if any of us were trying out the play. We said yeah, and you.." Ami started to explain.

"Spaced out like usual," Rei complained, loudly, and rudely, "What were doing? Daydreaming of Tuxedo Mask again?"

"Oh. The play? Yeah, I'd like to try out." She ignored Rei, and turned to Ami, and Lita, "How about we read the play all together?"

"Sounds great," a deeper voice answered. They turned toward it, Serena glaring as she saw Darien. She opened her mouth, but Rei covered it and said, "Yeah, great. We can all go to the Shrine after school, and practice." Ami and Lita nodded, Darien smiled and said, "Great, I'll meet you there."

Serena looked at Rei and asked, "why'd you have to go and invite that BAKA?!"

"Well, excuse me, but he invited himself." This started a minor tongue war, which was interrupted by the bell. They all got up and ran inside, Lita carrying the picnic basket, and Serena grabbing her and Lita's book bags.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later that day at the Shrine:

Ami was explaining in her gentle way what each line meant, "and this line here: "I swear I'll cuff you if you strike again" means that Petruchio will slap Kate if she continues to fight him. Their relationship is still very tempestuous here, and Petruchio is still trying to work on taming her, and right before he says this, she slapped him." 

Serena, who had volunteered to play Kate, said "oh, can I slap Darien," and after Ami shakes her head, said Kate's line, "'So may you lose your arms./ If you strike me, you are no gentleman,/ and if no gentleman, why then no arms.' But Ami I don't get that line."

Darien interrupted, "It means that Petruchio will lose his status as a gentlemen, but then as he never was a gentleman, he doesn't lose much. 'A herald, Kate? O put me in thy books.' A herald is someone who maintains a list or books of those with gentlemanly status, and Petruchio has thereby told her that he will now act as such."

"Oh this is so confusing," Serena started, looking like she was going into one of her infamous wails. Darien touched her arm gently, telling her, "just go slowly, and we'll translate. Look how far we've already gotten, the middle of the second act."

Serena nodded, and they slowly went through the play, translating line by line with Ami and Darien's help. Soon though it was time to go home, and everyone but Rei (of course!) left. One by one each of Serena's friends turned to go to there own direction. When it was Darien's turn to leave her to continue the walk home by herself, he just said, "I'll walk you home. It's too dark for you to continue by yourself."

Serena pondered at his kindness, the kindness that occurred all day from him, but soon they were by the front gate and Serena said, "See you tomorrow Darien." He nodded and wished her good dreams for that night. As soon as she went inside and up to her room, Luna asked how the day went. Serena told her about the Taming of the Shrew, how they the Senshi were all going to try out, and about Darien helping them get through the reading of the play. Luna told her about communicating with HQ, how they said another scout would be arriving soon, how Luna herself was sure they were going to get the Imperial Silver crystal and find the Princess. Luna told her while she was getting ready for bed, "I've been watching for attacks and so far no Youma have shown up, but we'll be ready when they do."

"Yes, Luna," Serena said, distracted, then trying to refocus, "do you think that the new scout will the Princess? Did HQ say who the new scout was?"

"No time, your friend Andrew almost caught me," luna sweatdropped at the memory. "Anyway, HQ wasn't sure who about the Princess… it's weird that none of us have any memory of the Princess… she would have been reborn and sent to Earth like the scouts." She saw Serena blinking sleepily, and said, "Good night, Serena."

"Good night, Luna." Serena drifted off to dreamland, snoring the whole time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: that's all for the first chapter… I know it's slow paced, but I'll pick up the speed after finals… two weeks or so. Expect an update around the 23rd of March. Please read and review, let me know if I should continue. Thanks!!!

2nd AN: the lines from Taming of the Shrew I used are in Act 2, Scene 1, lines 216-220, from the Burton Rafeel edition.


	2. Bad actors, and Youmas

Disclaimer: Still don't own Sailor Moon. Darn… had a dream where I did, but it sucked so yeah, better leave it to someone else imagination.

A/N: My firs four reviews yea! Thanks **haunted-mai,** **supersaiyanx, Raining Silver, and skye668.**

Oh yeah I'll be using the English transformations and attacks (mostly because I don't like that 'make up' thing from the Japanese versions, and also because I don't know all the attacks in Japanese.) Enjoy this story… hoping to update again soon.

NOW ON WITH THE SHOW

Chapter 2: Bad actors, and Youmas

"Tranio, since for the great desire I had-" Melvin said.

"NO! Next" Ms. Haruna interrupted Melvin who was trying out for the part of Lucentio.

"Tranio, since for the great desire I had…" another peer of Serena's began….

"Matt, will you read for the part of Tranio," Ms. Haruna asked, seeing potential.

"Yes, ma'am. 'Mi perdonato,gentle master mine…"

"Hmmm, ok. Tryouts for Kate are next… Serena, you're up."

"Good luck," her friends told her from the wings. Serena walked out to the center of the stage.

"I' faith, sir, you shall never need to fear, Iwis it is not halfway to her heart But if it were, doubt not, her care should To comb your noodle with a three legged stoll, ad And paint your face use and use you like a fool" Serena said whole part assigned to the 'Kate' tryouts. Usually Ms. Haruna stopped them before the end of the first line (or at the end of the first line) but she just sat in the front with her eyes wide, and the Professor looking deeply satisfied. This made Serena feel a bit nervous… and hungry (but this when is she not). Ms. H finally looked at her clipboard and asked for the next person to come up.. she only let them do one of the lines before moving to the next one.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later that afternoon, at the shrine:

Rei finished her chores and looked at Ami and Lita, "Did she get detention again? I swear that ditz never will be on time."

"Actually, she was at school early today. Even got there before Ami. Guess she was excited for auditions."

"Oh yeah. When did Ms. H say she was going to post the cast list?"

"Tomorrow morning," Ami answered, "Ms. H asked Serena to stay after school… I didn't hear what about though." Serena breathlessly ran up the stairs….'gasp' "Rei is going to me so mad at me for being late again. But it was worth it to see Darien's face when I read the part for Kate again." (AN: Darien had something to do earlier so he missed her audition). "HEY GIRLS!" she shouted still running, (and no klutz attacks yet, must be a record, oops spoke too quickly) and she tripped. "OW!" Lita helped her up.

"So what did Ms. H. want to talk to you about?" Ami asked when they were all settled inside ready to drink tea and eat the yummy treats Lita brought along.

"She wanted me to read for the part of Kate again, for Darien."

"What?! Why?"

"Apparently, he's going to be playing Petruchio, and Ms. H decided I make the perfect Kate." Rei, Lita and Ami looked at her, in shock, then at each other, each thinking, 'Serena got the lead? Serena the klutz? The ditz? The Meatball Head?' (although Rei is the only one who calls her that out loud) Serena looked up and saw the looks, and laughed. "My reaction precisely." She stuffed a cookie in her mouth, and talking with mouth full, "I just can't believe I was got the part. I thought I was going to get something smaller… Bianca perhaps, or a page, I never thought I would get the lead."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I can't believe Serena got the lead." Darien muttered out loud. He was sitting in the arcade, waiting for Andrew to bring him a cup of coffee, and a donut. (preferably chocolate… it had been one of those days.) He shook his head in wonder, and smiled at Andrew as he placed the coffee and a chocolate donut in front of him. Andrew looked at him, and sitting across from him, asked, "all right Darien, what's up?"

"Well, you know that project the Professor and I decided to work on at Serena's school?"

"Sure, the Taming of the Shrew and you're playing Petruchio."

"Yes. Well, Meatball head…. I mean Serena, got the part of Kate." 

"WHAT!?" Andrew said, quite shocked, for while he knew Serena to very dramatic sometimes, had never imagined her to be a Shakespearean actress.

"I know, I know. I never thought it either, but Ms. Haruna and Professor Hitomi said that she did the lines very well, and when she did the part for me, I had to agree." Darien still looked a bit dazed at how well Serena did. "Anyway, all the parts have been cast… except for Lucentio. Haruna said she thinks that someone older would work so Hitomi is going to ask some of the drama students from the University to try out in front of her… hey I know! Andrew, you'd make a perfect Lucentio… you played the part in the Community theater a while back. How 'bout trying out?" 

"Gee, Darien… I don't know. I don't have the time for it. I have work and classes… and Rita's coming back in a few days and we'll want to spend some time to together, before she has to go back." Before Darien could say anything, four girls entered the arcade, singing out "HEY, ANDREW!" Andrew stood up and walked up to Serena, "Hey Serena, Darien just told me the good news. Congratulations! And in celebration, how 'bout a milkshake?"

"Really?!" squealed Serena.

"Sure, why not?" Darien answered for Andrew, "in fact, how 'bout a round of milkshakes for all of us… I'll pay." Serena looked at him suspiciously, wondering at his kindness, then said, "chocolate please." Andrew took orders from the rest; vanilla (Ami), strawberry (Lita), chocolate (Rei), and chocolate for Darien. He quickly brought them the milkshakes, including one for himself (why not? Darien's paying), and he joined the girls – his ten minute break was here and he wanted to hear the entire story about how Serena got the lead. "Serena, I am so proud of you. Tell me getting the part."

"Well there is not much to tell. Ms. H. had me read through the lines she handed out at the beginning of auditions, and then she asked me to stay behind to read for Darien since he missed the 'Kate' auditions. I got the part. We can start rehearsals as soon as she finds the perfect Lucentio."

"I was just telling Andrew he should try out for the part. He played Lucentio during a community theater project and he was amazing."

"Really?" Serena turned to look at Andrew curiously.

He nodded, then said, "I don't have time for it though."

"Make time," Serena and Darien told him in unison, then glanced at each other when for the first time in ages they shared the same thought- that Andrew should be in the play.

"All right, I'll try out."

"Yea!" all four girls shouted while Darien just sat back with a happy grin.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

On the way home:

Luna ran into Serena about halfway home, and Serena picked her up to carry her on her shoulder. She told Luna about getting the part and about Darien treating them all to milkshakes, and about Andrew agreeing to try out for the last part needed. Serena heard a scream and shut her eyes for a moment, in dread. "Moon Prism Power!" A bright flash of pink light from her broach and, red ribbons formed her Sailor scout uniform: her fuku, gloves, and boots, and then a gold tiara appeared across her forehead, extending into red jewels in her odangos. She hurried off in the direction of the park (where else would a Youma be right?) She saw a creature with orange hair, spiked, a blue body, dressed in equally bright colors- now it was draining the energy out of a group of kids. "STOP!" She shouted, "I won't forgive you for attacking such young children, I am the agent of love and justice, a pretty Sailor Soldier, Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" Next to her, Sailors Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter appeared, echoing, "We shall punish you!"

"MARS FIRE" the black haired Senshi of fire drew in her arms and clasped her hands, pointed her fingers, drew her power from the power of Mars, from the fire.

"Mercury BUBBLES" the blue eyed, blue haired scout of ice drew in her arms and crossed them in from of her chest.

"Supreme Thunder" The brown haired Senshi of thunder drew in her arms, crossing them, with the pointer and pinky fingers on both hands pointing up, and gold lightening rod appeared up from her tiara, sparking.

"IGNITE" The fire shot out of her finger tips, spiraling towards the enemy.

"Blast" a cool blast of air, and then thick fog froze the Youma in place, her eyes blinded by the fog.

"Crash," blue- white thunder shot out, but still the Youma was alive.

"Now Sailor Moon!" her friends shouted.

"Right" she sensed that she would need her crown for this. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!!!!" The tiara went spinning out towards the Youma who tried to dodge it, but very quickly, it was a pile of white dust- like moon dust.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

AN: The end of the second chapter. Thanks for reading, please review. Sorry no tuxie yet… maybe next battle scene. Not sure when I'll update next. Hopefully soon.


	3. Rehearsals and things that go bump in th

AN: Still do not own Sailor Moon. I am a major fan though. _Words in italics are thoughts, _**words in bold are flashbacks, **stuff in underlines are editors notes, from the play, not dialogue, but clarification for those of you who don't understand Shakespeare very easily **_bolded italic words are dreams (which could be flashbacks)_**

Chapter 3: Rehearsals and things that go bump in the night.

"'Sister, content you in my discontent. Sir, to your pleasure humbly I subscribe;..'" Mina said, in the persona of Bianca. "'My books and instruments shall be my company, On them to look and practice by myself'"

"Mina, put more emotion in that line," Ms. H shouted from the front of the stage, then leaned over and said to the Professor, "Don't you think?" He nodded, and watched as Mina voiced the lines again and Andrew replied to this new girl who had appeared just after the newest Dark Kingdom attack (he did not notice this connection, but the Senshi had and were keeping an eye on her- Rei and Lita mostly, on Luna's advice. The blond and blue-eyed new girl looked familiar to them somehow- but they could not place her, and until they could, it was better to watch her.

"Excellent Mina. Can we have our Kate come out and practice her first scene with Petruchio?" asked Professor Hitomi, and waited until Serena and Darien stepped into their marks, "GO!"

"'Good morrow Kate, for that's your name, I hear.'"

"'Well have you heard you have heard well but something a bit hard of hearing. They call me Katherine, that do talk of me."'

"You lie, in faith, for you are called plain Kate, and bonny Kate and sometimes Kate the curst. But Kate, the prettiest Kate in Christendom, Kate of Kate Hall my super dainty precious, excellent Kate, For dainties are all cates delicacies , and therefore Kate Take this of me, Kate of my consolation comfort, cheering…………………..'"

(AN: will not always finish off or do whole scene, for that would be too long and boring)

"Excellent rehearsal everyone," Ms. H said drawing this time to a close… which was just as well since right then Luna was trying to get through to the girls using the communicators to let them know of a new attack in the park.

The four girls ran to the park, noticing this time that the Youma was uglier than usual (man was she!). The Youma had a bright orange fish shaped head with only one eye. The body of this creature was golden yellow and sky blue, with tentacles as arms. At the moment those tentacles were attached to some people, draining energy, and were heading to the scouts' feet. Mars used her fire attack to destroy the arms holding the people, and Mercury created a fog. Finally, Sailor Moon dusted the creature- green slime spraying as the creature became dust. "EWWW," she screamed, her fuku covered with the fishy smelling slime, she could feel it burning through the bodice. "AAAAH, Ouch!" It burned like many suns. Mercury and Mars dragged her to the fountain and she laid in it, still stinging. Jupiter checked on the people still on the ground, and then ran over to the others, checking on Sailor Moon, "They all out cold… we should be able to change back. Sailor Moon, you go first." She watched as Serena gripped the broach and the pink light surrounded to change her back and then Serena lifted her top a little bit and gasped at the gashes, burns, and bruises that covered her torso, from bosom to bellybutton, "Oh, I can't believe this." Ami scanned her for more injury, and then motioned for Rei and Lita to lift her out of the fountain. Rei and Ami looked over at each other worriedly; Serena was limping. This battle was worse than usual; the youmas typically did not splatter ooze when being dusted, and certainly did not burn… hopefully Luna would know something new about the Dark Kingdom. Meanwhile they had to get Serena home without people noticing how badly she was injured...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

About 20 minutes later, (give or take), in front of Serena's house, having gotten up to her home without problems…. Now for the final test: to get Serena in the door without her parents noticing how exhausted and bruised Serena looked. They knew her brother was at school for a practice for something, but what about Ikuko and Kenji? They opened the door, and Serena called out, "Mom? Dad?"

"We're in the kitchen, honey," her mom called, and Serena motioned for Lita and Rei to go up quietly, asking her mom, "Is dinner ready yet? I brought Ami over to study and have dinner with us, will you call when it's ready?"

"Okay dear, have fun studying. Sammy will be home in about twenty minutes, dinner will be ready in a half hour."

"Thanks Mom," Serena said, then let Ami helped her up the stairs, and into her room. "Whew. Mom must be making something good, she was not waiting for me to tell her how the math test went."

Luna looked at Serena worriedly- Rei and Lita had told her how bad Serena was injured. Lita sat on the bean bag chair in the corner, while Rei sat on her knees, organizing the books and stuff to make it look like they were studying. They sat down and told Luna about the battle.

They heard Sammy run upstairs and he peeked his head in, and seeing Ami and Serena, he said, "Dinner's ready, meatball head." He missed Serena throwing a pillow at his head, and growling at the popularity of the nickname. Ami helped Serena stand up while Lita and Rei hopped out of the window to run to the Shrine to have dinner. They waved a good night to Serena, hoping she'll feel better in the morning.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(AN: Here's where I might confuse you, let me know if you think I should clarify it, also I am not sure how Mina became Sailor Venus or her other background- I only know what I know from the show- have not read all other Manga from the first 'series' of Sailor Moon. NOW ON WITH THE SHOW)

About a minute after Serena changed back:

The light shadow jumped down the tree and ran down the street, and into a residential area. He leapt through an opened window, onto the bed, and said, "you were right. It was the girl with the lead who is the leader."

Mina nodded, still lying down, and said, "I sensed the power. How was the battle?"

"Sailor Moon defeated the creature with her tiara, but was slimed in the process. I heard Mercury saying it was burning her. This further proves she's the princess. I sensed it in the battle, but I wonder why Luna did not let them know. They're supposed to be her guardians."

"She probably doesn't remember everything. After all, you landed near me after the move to the future, and found me quickly but the rest of the scouts were all separated and Luna had to travel to find Serena, and Serena befriended the others as she met them. I grew up with you but Serena and the rest did not. You were my only friend from the time we (or rather I) discovered that you could talk and that I was Sailor Venus. Serena and the other did not get that opportunity with Luna."

"I am hoping we will help her soon," Artemis sighed tiredly, understanding that because Mina had nearly been killed in the last battle they were in together, she needed time to recover.

"Yes. Soon." Mina closed her eyes, and focused her energy on sleeping, "Wake me up early…. I want to befriend Serena soon."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(AN: Let me know if this scene needs clarification, and don't worry about the slime burning Serena and that proving she is the Princess; I will get back to that later)

Before Serena detransformed, the same time she was being helped into the fountain:

A darker shadow leapt down from the high branches of the tree. He had been ready to throw one of his steel tipped roses when Sailor Moon had dusted the Youma. He was not needed for this battle- a rarity for sure. He was both pleased and depressed that Sailor Moon had not needed his help- pleased because she was increasing in her power and ability, and depressed because he was hoping for one of her looks- the ones that said she was delighted with his appearance at the battle. Upon reaching his apartment he detransformed- he was Darien again.

Back at Serena's, after dinner, a shower, and Serena is asleep, Luna is playing with a ball of purple yarn: after all playing with yarn is great exercise and helped her think about what to do about the Dark Kingdom. The more she played with the yarn the more it unraveled, just like her thoughts about the Princess and the Dark Kingdom… they had yet to discover the Silver Imperial Crystal but it was only a matter of time. What weighed on her mind right now was who and where the Princess was? Was she safe? Luna prayed it was so.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A few days later: Mina's room, Artemis is watching Mina practice her lines as Bianca.

"Artemis, what do you think of my acting?" 

"You're saying it with proper elocution, but you need to say it from the heart," the white cat said, then he looked outside. There was lightening in the distance…. "Mina, another battle. Are you ready now?"

"Yes. This time I am ready. Venus Power!" a gold light filled the room, and a figure in an golden orange fuku appeared. "Let's go!" Once they reached the park, Sailor Venus took up battling with the others, without even a speech. "Venus Crescent Beam, Smash!" The golden beam was absorbed by the Youma… the other scouts' powers had been absorbed as well. Mars started her fire attack again while Jupiter gathered thunder and lightening to create a new Supreme Thunder attack. They let them loose at the same time, combining the two powers. This time the monster was fried enough that Sailor Moon could use the Crescent Moon wand, to change the Youma back to a human, "Moon Healing Escalation!!!" The young woman fainted the moment she was changed back. Sailor Moon also collapsed in exhaustion; she was still in pain from the green slime burning her skin. Her blonde pigtails hung limply down her sides and she hung her head down tiredly, it seemed as if these nightly battles were endless. She changed back subconsciously.

"Serena!" the others shouted, including Sailor Venus who quickly changed back to Mina, running at the same time with Artemis following her over to Serena. "Are you okay?" Mina asked, worried, _I should have tried harder to join the battles… _ Serena groaned, blinked, her blue eyes tired looking, and her face pale. Rei and Ami helped her up, while Lita volunteered to carry her home. Then they finally took notice of Mina's presence, along with the male talking cat with the crescent on his head.

Rei blinked and then stood slightly in front of Serena as if in protection. Mina winced, and bowed, "Hello, I am Mina also known as Sailor Venus. This is Artemis, my friend and advisor. I mean you no harm."

Lita lifted Serena into her arms, groaning a bit under the less than lightweight blond, "Quickly, let's leave," the others followed her as she ran carrying Serena down the block. Mina followed, feeling a bit tired and weak, but wanting talk with her companions.

Once they got her home, they had to figure out what to tell her parents because Serena was very weak, and still could not walk. They walked into the house, and Serena's mom came out of the kitchen, she ran towards them and asked, "What happened!?"

"It's okay, Mrs. Tsukino. She just fainted. I don't think she's been sleeping well, and she missed breakfast 'because she woke up late."

"Get her upstairs."

End of Chapter 3. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please read and review. Thank you to those who have read and wanted me to update.. please enjoy this chapter.


	4. Revelations

A/N: AHHH! The traditional message at the beginning of the fanfic stating you do not own the original creation, in this case being Sailor Moon. Sadly, unless you are Naoko Takeuchi, you are not the creator of these magnificent characters and if you are Naoko Takeuchi thank you for creating the story of Sailor Moon- for without it we would have missed something great. Also I am taking my ideas from everything- the manga, anime, and the live action show as well.

Thank you for reading my story, please review.

Again: _Words in italics are thoughts, _**words in bold are flashbacks, **stuff in underlines are editors notes, from the play, not dialogue, but clarification for those of you who don't understand Shakespeare very easily _**bolded italic words are dreams (which could be flashbacks)**_

2nd A/N: This has no relevance to the story – just something I thought was interesting: The Japanese names of the scouts: Usagi Tsukino means Rabbit of the Moon- that one I knew, but I did not know the others. According to the Sheer Lunacy website, located at each name is a pun relating back to their guardian planet. The website breaks down the names for the individual meanings, so I won't do that here, I'll just give the literal meaning given. Mamoru Chiba means Protector of the Earth, Ami Mizuno means Asian Beauty of Water, Rei Hino of Soul of Fire, Makoto Kino translates to Sincerity of Wood, Minako Aino is Beautiful child of love, Setsuna Meiou translates to Momentary Dark King, Haruka Ten'ou translates to Remote Heaven King , Michiru Kaiou's name means Rising Sea King, and Hotaru Tomoe is Firefly Sprouting From the Earth (Soil). If you are more interested in it please check it out… it also gives the meaning of the Starlight's names.

On with the show:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Revelations

Sunday, a little before noon.

Serena ran quickly over to the Shrine. For once, she was on time for a Senshi meeting, and as long as she did not run into anyone annoying, she would be fine…. "Oomph" Serena moaned as she bumped into a muscled chest, and fell back a step, "Sorry," she said as she rubbed her head a little bit, and looked up, "Oh, it's you, Darien."

"Hey, Meatball head. What are you up to?" Darien said, taking in her casual clothes- a pair of jeans, and a blue sweater with a pink bunny on it… her usual spaghetti and meatballs style topped with pink barrettes. She still had on the unusual heart shaped broach- pinned on the blue purse she carried, the light blue strap across her chest. _Wait, why was he looking at a 14 year old's chest_. He directed his gaze up to meet her crystalline blue eyes, which were glaring at him for being in her way.

"I am on my way to the Shrine, Darien, and once again I am late because of you. I was almost on time. And DON"T CALL ME MEATBALL HEAD," she shouted, drawing an audience from Luna and Ami who were on the way--- _wait Ami late. Impossible. _Serena thought, then said, "Ami, we're going to be late." She grabbed Ami's hand and then ran off, leaving Luna and Darien very confused. Luna looked up at him, and then blinking realized she was being left behind. "MEOW!" she said, upset, and ran after them. Darien shook his head, and returned to his walk to the Arcade.

As they arrived at the shrine steps, Ami said, "Wait Serena, why'd you think we were late?"

"Rei said that the meeting started at noon." Serena shouted running up the shrine steps quicker than usual, Ami quickly followed, and they saw that Rei was just finishing up the chores and setting up for the meeting. She heard them and seeing Serena blinked and looked at her watch.

"Wow, Serena, you're early ," Rei said, still blinking in surprise- and for once not calling her meatball head.

"Yeah, I am trying to be on time… I would have been here sooner except I ran into Darien again. I swear that guy does it on purpose." Rei, and Ami start laughing as Luna arrives with Lita at her heels. 

"Hey, what are you all laughing for?" Lita asked, coming to stand beside Rei, who was doubled up in laughter.

"Serena thinks that Darien stands in her way on purpose. What a ridiculous idea, Serena. What made you think of that one?" Rei said, smiling and still laughing a little bit.

"He always appears out of nowhere, he never apologizes, and when he sees me he does not move out of the way." Serena said, and Luna thought for moment and nodded, "Serena appears to be right in this case. I think he likes to tease her, so he makes sure that she runs in to him." Rei and Ami sobered up and thought about it too. They agreed as well, and nodded- it seemed that Serena was right in this case.

After Rei got rid of Chad, the girls started the meeting- discussing the Youma attack from the other night- and Sailor Venus' appearance and identity. They had not gotten a chance to talk to her since that night- Mina had felt sick so Artemis made her go home with him- and Serena had still been unconscious throughout the night- Luna had kept tabs on her throughout the night. Just then they heard a soft voice ask- "is this they scout meeting?" They turned around and said, "Mina!"

"Oh good, we're in the right place. Sorry we're late. We missed the bus." Artemis said, and looked at Luna, who was standing on the table in the middle.

"Okay, so no introductions needed, so I first of all I would like to apologize for not joining you all earlier- I have not been well," Mina said and sat next to Serena- who nodded and said, "It's okay. It was necessary for you to rest up." The other agreed and they got back to the conversation at hand while Lita passed around the lunch she made for all of them. "The youma needed the moon tiara last night, but the night before I had to use the moon wand. It seems that they are trying to get energy while collecting the Rainbow Crystals," Serena said, and then she took out the Yellow Rainbow Crystal that Mercury had managed to get before either Tuxedo Mask or the Dark Kingdom. "This is the only crystal we have managed to get- the Dark Kingdom has two right now, and Tuxedo Mask has one as well."

"I wish we knew who he was," Lita interjected, "Do you think we know him?"

"We might," Ami said, nibbling on the rice cakes and vegetables that Lita had brought them, "He seems to know very easily where we are during the battles- I am not sure if he knows our identities yet though- he might, but in any case I doubt knowing him would allow us to retrieve the Rainbow Crystals he has."

"I agree. Anyway, until we know the identity of Tuxedo Mask, it is useless for us to speculate on his motives," Luna said. They all nodded, and that ended the meeting, with Lita, Ami, Mina, and Serena leaving, and Luna and Artemis following behind. The girls were discussing the play, and how it was going- until once again they had to turn onto their own blocks.

Luna jumped up to Serena's shoulder, and purred as Serena reached up and rubbed her head. "Don't worry too much, okay Luna? We'll be fine. I just know it."

"Talking to yourself again, Meatball head?" Once again Darien seemingly appeared from out of nowhere.

"You again?! You know I see you everyday, right? Are you stalking me?" Serena started to get highly ticked off.

"No, no, Meatball head, I think its cause we have the same timing," Darien looked at Serena and then Luna, then muttered, "I thought I heard two voices," Darien looked closer at Luna, and finally noticed the crescent moon on her forehead, he looked at Serena and asked, a bit shakily, "Where did you get that cat?"

"Luna? She was a stray. Some boys were torturing her and I chased them off, and she followed me home. My mom let me keep her, even though my brother, Sammy, is not used to cats. Why?" 

"…" Darien was speechless, for two reasons- number one: this was the first time Serena ever finished a sentence without one insult in her dialogue or in her tone, and number two because he did not what to say. He got a weird feeling that Luna's was the other voice, but _why would she be talking to Serena? And why would she worry? _He shook his head,_ what nonsense! A cat talking! Bah! _He said to Serena, "Never mind. Let me walk you home."

"Again? Why?" Serena still pondered at his continued kindness- except of course of the beloved – _wait did I just think beloved? I meant hated. HATED NICKNAME. I hate being called Meatlball Head. _Before either of them could say anything more (or think anything more), Serena heard her communicator chime. She looked at Darien who looked confused at the noise and said, "My parents are using the pager to check up on me. Bye!" With that said, she ran around the corner, leaving Darien smiling curiously. She clicked on the answer button and Lita appeared on the little round screen- "It's another attack, downtown Juuban, near the shopping center." Serena nodded and grabbed her broach – "MOON PRISM POWER" and she transformed into Sailor Moon.

She ran downtown to the shopping district and right away she heard the sounds of fighting- she even heard Mars and Jupiter shouting out their attacks. She joined in, and when Youma attacked her was swept up into the arms of a tuxedo clad figure, his top hat askew on his head- as if he transformed in a hurry or as if he had run very quickly. He set her down and said, "Now Sailor Moon."

"Right." She took the tiara off her forehead, "Moon Tiara MAGIC!!!" she shouted and threw the discus towards the Youma, dusting it with a second. The white powder lay there and then gently blew away. Sailor Moon turned around and thanked Tuxedo Mask, who nodded- a bit arrogantly the other scouts thought. He turned and walked away. He jumped into a tree to wait- he wanted to have private conversation without any interference. He saw a white cat in a neighboring tree with a black cat. _Luna. What is she doing here? Didn't Serena go home with her? _The two cats did not notice him, and they jumped to the ground. Luna ran to Serena while the white cat followed the other blond scout- Venus. He watched as the other scouts dispersed- first Venus, then Mars, then Mercury, then finally Jupiter walked with Sailor Moon to the nearest alley. He saw a pink and green glow from the alley way and out emerged- Lita, with-_oh you've got to be kidding me. Serena? She's Sailor Moon? Unbelievable…_

A/N: I just love cliffhangers don't you? Anyway, I can't believe how quickly I produced Chapter 4, when I barely just posted Chapter 3. I did not mean for Darien to discover her identity- I was going to make it the opposite, but I changed it. I hope you liked this chapter and that you will review it. THANKS!


	5. Eyes Wide Open

Disclaimer: Do I own Sailor Moon? No. Do you? Only if you are Naoko Takeuchi.

Same AN from before applies here for italics, underlines, bolded words, and bolded italic words.

Last time:

Our dear hero: Darien Chiba aka Tuxedo Mask starts noticing stuff- like how Luna had a crescent moon and her mysterious appearance in Juuban. He sees Luna and a white cat (who we all know as Artemis) at one of the attacks from the Dark Kingdom. Finally, Tuxedo waits around for Sailor Moon to be alone- but alas Sailor Jupiter stays with her and they transform back to themselves: Lita and Serena. Currently: Tuxedo Mask is in shock over Sailor Moon's identity.

Chapter 5:

Tuxedo Mask stared intently down at Serena as she just stood there talking to Lita- acting as if this was normal everyday occurrence for her. Well, for the past few months it had been. He shook his head- even the thought of Serena being the hero of the world worried him- despite the fact that Sailor Moon and the scouts had not needed his help with the most recent attacks until tonight.

_Serena is Sailor Moon. Okay established fact buddy! _He mentally shouted. He turned his attention back to Lita and Serena and saw them a block ahead of him. _Damn!_ He took to the rooftops and ran after them, watching as Lita turned home, and he continued to follow Serena, watching as she skipped along side Luna and giggled, carefree. "So tomorrow Mom and I are going shopping for a new dress for the cast party. I should get some new shoes and a couple of hair ribbons to match- and maybe get you a nice ribbon as well." Luna scrunched up her face and muttered something about Serena not being serious (about the ribbon). Tuxedo Mask continued following them. When she reached home, she went to the tree by her window and she jumped to her window, with Luna in her arms. She fell on the bed in one of her klutz attacks. "OW!" She shout- whispered, and checked Luna over- "Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine," Luna said as she stood and stretched, and she curled up on the foot of the bed, and watched as Serena got ready for bed- brushing out her hair, and tying it back in a ribbon, getting on a set of pajamas with bunnies on them, and grabbing the play and one of her favorite mangas. "Don't stay up too late reading."

"mmm- K, Luna. I am tired… I think I'll try to read from the play mostly- to memorize more of my lines." She opened up the book, to the bookmark, and read aloud her lines, "No shame but mine, I must forsooth be forced.." Soon she got very sleepy, and leaned over to the lamp, shutting off the light- and Tuxedo Mask's view of the room. (He missed seeing her get ready for bed though- because she was dressing in the other part of the room, away from the window and mirror). Tuxedo Mask thought about staying in the tree overnight but in the end, he decided it would be better for him to go home, sleep, and take care of this Sailor Moon business in the morning- it appeared Serena had settled in for the night.

The next morning:

"AHHHHH! I am soooo late!!! I was doing so well. DAMN DAMN DAMN!" She ran around her bedroom and got ready.

Downstairs, Sammy laughed, and stated, "I knew it would not last."

Her mom met her by the door with four large apple cinnamon muffins, and a bottle of milk, "Yummy. Thanks, Mama. I'll meet you downtown for our shopping trip- around 5?"

"Sure," her mother said, "bye honey. I'll be at the fountain by the main mall."

"Bye," Serena ran out the door and out the gate, passing Darien who turned around and followed her. She noticed very quickly Darien was following her, but ignored it, speeding up. She ran to the school gate- other students were still on the grounds, she caught her breath just as Ami, Lita, Rei and Mina walked up to her.

Darien followed her inside the gates, but he did not catch up soon enough to talk to her. "Damn! I'll have to talk to her later." He walked to the auditorium, to wait for Ms. Haruna's class and he set up for the rehearsal- they still had to get a few pieces for the setting- the art department was working on them. Darien set up what they had, and adjusted the curtains to the stage.

Soon the class filed in and took seats in front of the stage, while the professor and Ms. H. stood up on the stage next to Darien. After giving instructions for rehearsal, students went up on the stage and practices from where they left off from the other day- some students from the art department came in with a few more pieces of setting.

After rehearsal:

"Hey Serena, wait up!" Darien said. She slowed down on her way out to lunch, and nodded towards the others to walk ahead of her. Darien had already figured out that Serena's friends (besides Lita) were the other scouts, but he wanted to talk to Serena before revealing himself.

"What's up Darien?" She said, assuming that it was probably about the play. She and Darien had been sort of holding a truce for the rehearsals- sort of meaning she did not always tell him off for calling her Odango Atama- okay so it was a one-sided truce, however she wasn't going to let that ruin her current good mood. (After all, even though she woke up later than planned she still managed to be on time, which means no detention, and she had a nice sized breakfast- enough that she lasted through rehearsal without wanting food).

"What are you doing after school?"

"Hanging out with my friends, then going shopping with my mom. Why?" Serena screwed up her face in confusion, looking at him.

"Just wanted to know if we could rehearse this evening. Guess not…" Darien look hopefully at Serena who thought _he's up to something. But what?_

"Darien, I'd love to rehearse with you, actually- we both need some practice, but I don't have time."

_Damn_ Darien thought, then said out loud, "Do you think we could do it tomorrow after school?"

"Sure. Why not? Darien, join us for lunch…. Lita packs enough for a whole army, for the five of us." Serena looked at Darien and watched as his sapphire eyes lit up with pleasure, and he smiled, before stifling it and nodding in agreement. "Come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the space under the cherry tree where the Senshi were sitting in a circle. Rei looked at Serena as she dragged Darien over. "I invited Darien to eat with us, girls." They all scooted over to make room for them, and spread out the good Lita made for them.

After school:

Serena skipped along next to Lita and Ami. They were behind Mina and Rei who had their heads together with some secret (about Darien and Serena, although Serena did not know it at that time). Lita was telling Ami about one of her old boyfriends- and about how different he was compared to Andrew.

Serena giggled as they walked up the shrine steps and settled around the table in the shrine, talking about the newest manga that had just come out. "It's so cool. It has new 3-d graphic pictures in the back, so the characters really look like they are jumping out at you." Lita and Mina nodded in agreement with this statement and Lita brought out some cookies she had made, and passed it around the girls, who each take two cookies, leaving Serena the extra one for Sammy- who had asked her and she agreed to bring him one. She wrapped it a paper napkin and threw it in her bag- next to the moon wand.

She took the moon wand out and told Rei, "It was reacting to your grandpa yesterday afternoon, Rei. Honestly. I think he might have one of the Rainbow crystals."

"Grandpa! No. But wasn't Chad there as well? He is new in town. Maybe he has one instead. Anyway, we have to be careful around Grandpa and Chad now." Rei nodded as if this discussion was over- Serena decided it would be smarter to be quiet- Rei had an awful temper when riled. She shuddered, and then looked at the clock on the mantel.

"Well, I need to be going anyway, so I can walk to the shopping district." She stood up and walked out of the shrine, down the steps, towards the Juuban shopping district. She walked all the way without one mishap, and she saw her mom waiting patiently. She waved to her, and Serena ran up to her. "Hey Mom. Which store first?" Irene pointed to the dress shop kitty corner to the fountain. They walked over and entered the store, walking to her sizes.

Right away, they found several dresses; two blue, a pink, a white, and a deep blue one. Irene told her to try them on, and she walked into the dressing rooms. She tried on the pink- it's color reminded her about her favorite lipstick- but it did not work the way she wanted. She tried on the white one- it reminded her of a wedding dress, but the color was still not what she wanted… so she tried on the light blue one- it matched her eyes. But once she looked in the mirror she saw the neckline was too low for her- and she did not have the chest for it. The darker blue dress was the color of cornflowers. It would work if that last dress did not but she hoped that the last dress would look better. The dress was solid dark blue reminding her of Darien's eyes, sleeveless with lacy straps and a sweetheart neckline. It fell to the knees, and had an A-line skirt.

It was perfect.

She smiled in satisfaction and stepped out of the small room to show her mom. Her mom gasped in pleasure, nodded and smiled. She held out two pairs of shoes- one black and strappy, with a short thick heel, and the other sapphire blue ballet slipper style. Serena tried both on and decided on the ballet slippers. She changed back into her clothes, and her mom had the shoes and dress boxed. Irene asked her, "Do you have jewelry, and everything else?"

"I'd like to look for some hair ribbons," Serena replied as her mother handed over her credit card to the salesperson. Irene nodded and motioned her to the appropriate boutique- a few doors down from the dress shop. In the boutique, Serena ran into Mina. "Mina!"

"Hey Serena," Mina smiled, and asked, "Picking up something for the cast party?"

"Absolutely! I just got this gorgeous blue dress- wait 'til you see it. I need to get some hair stuff now."

Mina smiled and said, "I will help." They walked to the hair accessories area- hair ribbons of every color, and every thickness, tiaras, headbands, scrunchies, barrettes, hair clips, and hair claws covered every square inch of the three stands. Serena picked out some white ribbons with blue roses attached. "How cute!" Mina said, and picked out a white ribbon with a peach/ orange rose attached for herself, "Hey, wanna help me pick out a dress?"

"Sure," Serena said just as her communicator beeped. "Darn. Distract my mom for five- k?" Mina nodded, and Serena answered the communicator with "Another Youma already?"

"Yes. At the elementary school near our school."

"'k- I will be there soon, " Serena said. She stopped to talk to Mina for a moment, whispering to her, "Keep my mother distracted- tell her I went to find a restroom."

"Wait, if there is an attack I should go."

"Mina, my mother still can't know this secret. You have to distract her. Please."

Mina finally nodded. "I will be back soon." She ran off, going up the stairs, (it was easier to travel rooftops). She transformed once she reached the roof, and she started to leap across the gaps between buildings. She reached the elementary school, and heard the fight. She strode across the quad and shouted, "stop! I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" She sent out her tiara. The monster easily caught the Frisbee-like gold disk- which expanded at her command to capture and hold the Youma.

She shrieked while Sailor Moon pulled out the Moon scepter. "Moon Healing ACTIVATION!" The golden light shot out and the Youma turned back to human- it was Rei's grandfather just like she had said earlier. Hino-san fainted, and was pale. Sailor Moon- as well as Rei, Ami, and Lita, (all of course as their alter egos) rushed to him.

"Grandpa," Rei (Sailor Mars) exclaimed tearfully, rubbing his forehead, "I'm sorry, Serena, I should have listened to you and protected him better. I honestly thought I should watch over Chad.

"What happened?" Serena asked still in her sailor scout form. She grabbed Lita's wrist- to look at the watch, "Aii! I left my mom at the mall. I have to get back. Tell me later." She got up and ran as fast as she could back in the direction of the shopping district. She ran into a nearby alley, and de-transformed- the pink light blinding the nearby Tuxedo Mask, who had followed her by rooftop- he wanted to talk to her. By the time the pink flash was gone, Serena had disappeared as well for her hundred mile dash to school had certainly paid off.

"Serena where were you?" Ikuko asked her, as Serena dashed back into the store. Ikuko had already paid for her hair ribbons, and added a new necklace as a surprise. She had Mina help pick it out, and swore her to secrecy. Mina had said Serena went to find a restroom, but it had been almost twenty minutes since then.

"Sorry, Mama, I went to the restroom, and bumped into Molly, and two others on the way back," Serena smiled, and mouthed Thank you to Mina. Mina nodded and said, "Serena help me pick out a dress- k?" She dragged Serena to the store with her dresses. Ikuko called out, "Serena, I wait for you in the coffee shop. You have twenty minutes."

"Thanks Mina. It was Rei's grandpa. He was a crystal carrier- the others will fill us in tomorrow at the Shrine… after rehearsal." Serena said, as she handed a red and white dress to Mina, as well as a ivory dress, with a red sash. She passed Mina a robin's egg blue dress as well, and a teal colored skirt with a white tank blouse. Suddenly, "Oh wait… damn. I told Darien we'd rehearse together- the two of us as Petruchio and Kate, I mean."

"Serena, are you attracted to him?"

"Who? Darien? No. No way, No how."

"'Methinks the lady doth protest too much.'"

"Wrong play Mina. Darien is annoying- usually." Serena passed Mina another dress. A golden apple shade. Mina frowned and hung it back up- it was to pale a yellow for her without her even having to try it on. "I just mean that we will have to make that meeting for the morning. I'll contact the others- in front of the school, a half hour before homeroom."

"All right," Mina found a golden orange dress that matched the rose on the ribbon she bought. "Find me some shoes- black preferably, size 7," She told Serena, heading for the dress room with her arms full of clothes. Serena strolled over to the shoes, and found a black ballet shoes, and the black sandals she herself had tried on. She walked back to the dressing room with the two pairs of shoes. Mina walked out and showed her the final choice- the golden orange dress- it was short sleeved, with a dropped empire waist. It was a lighter color than her sailor fuku. It fell to her knees, in a straight skirt. It fit her perfectly. She tried on the shoes Serena brought her- and decided on the sandals.

"Mina you look great. Come on- my mom said you could have dinner with us. Sammy and Dad are doing a 'guy' thing, that's why mom and I went shopping today." Serena told her, walking around Mina, and nodding at the way the golden orange brought the brightness of her hair.

"Okay." Mina laughed, "My parents are out tonight, so I don't even have to ask permission… Artemis is waiting in the parking lot." Mina walked back into the dressing room, and changed back into her school clothes. Serena and Mina walked out of the store and towards Ikuko.

Later on:

Darien waited for Mina to leave the Tsukino household as the three females all said good night. He watched as she crossed the street and walked towards her house, and as the lights in the house changed- the lights downstairs muted, or turned off, leaving one lamp by the door on, Mrs. Tsukino walking upstairs and leaving the light at the top of the stairs on, Serena trailing her, and turning into her bedroom. He watched as her balcony was lit up with a bright light, and Luna curling up on the bed. Then- a few minutes later, as Serena sat on the bed and brushed out her hair, and she laid down on the bed, setting aside the brush- Luna curled up beside her. He missed talking- no confronting her about her secrets but he enjoyed following her around and watching her just be herself.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

That is what I have for now. My muse will be your BFF if you review.


	6. Private Rehearsal

Taming Serena Chapter 6

AN/Disclaimer: So I have been trying to decide just how long to make this story and I decided on ten chapters, but depends… I have yet to figure out the ending. Anyway I don't own Sailor Moon. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. A bad review is better than no review.

Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ

Serena knocked on Darien's apartment door. The numbers, stood in somber black against the white door. She heard no music like at Mina's, no natural sounds or grandfather yelling or flirting like at Rei's, no bang of pots and pans like at Makoto's. Not even the sound of a TV blaring from the neighbors' like at Ami's. She just heard the quiet sound of footsteps and the click of the lock turning back. The swish of the door opening and "Come in Serena." She walked into the bare walled apartment with black and chrome furniture. _It looks… sterile_, she thought, and she pictured her room. Pink walls with white furniture, bunnies everywhere, a study table in the center of the room. Darien watched her reaction and looked around himself, seeing it through her eyes. He winced, he'd never realized how empty his apartment looked. He motioned for her to sit down and she chose a spot on the couch and he brought over his copy of the playbook while she pulled hers out. For two hours they worked on the scenes they had together, skipping over other character's lines when needed and practicing a few lines over and over. Repeating until they could both recite their lines without looking at the play. When Darien looked at his clock he realized it was late, and then Serena said, "I better get home. My dad might freak out if he realized I was with a boy." She started to pack up her bag.

"Serena, I asked you here for another reason. I wanted to talk to you alone. Will you sit and listen?"

"…" Serena sat down at the earnestness in his voice, looking puzzled.

"You what to know something? I always thought there was something unique about you, Every time you failed a test or klutzed out I thought I might be wrong. But I could not shake the original feeling I had about you. And then I saw something that proved I was wrong," Darien paused, then, "Serena, what I am trying to say is that I know you are—"

He was cut of at the sound of her communicator. Serena looked alarmed for a second then laughed and said, "My parents are always checking up on me. Can I use your phone?" he nodded, and she went into the kitchen to have quick and softly voice conversation with Lita. He could hear her side of the conversation as she murmured "where? I'll be right there." All too soon she came back and she said, "I have to go. My parents need me at home right now." She picked up her bag as Darien nodded and followed her to the door. As she walked out he said, "See ya soon, Sailor Moon."

He saw her pale and shocked face as she turned back toward the door. She knew however that she did not have time to talk to him right now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once again, Serena stood outside the apartment door. It was a half hour after the battle. She stared at the door, her eyes glazed with confusion and her hand raised to knock. She let it fall to her side and she started to turn around, bowing her head. The images from the battle flashed through her mind- the youma throwing a fire ball at her. The feel of warm arms surrounding her… how he whispered, "get that youma, Serena!" when he set her down. The quick flash of her tiara destroying the youma, cutting it in half and moon dust falling to the ground and blowing away. She turned back to the door, determinedly, and was surprised to see Darien standing there, watching her decide about leaving. She looked back at him, wide eyed with curiosity. He stood back to let her past him into the apartment, saying, "we need to talk." He sat on the coffee table right in front of her.

-- - - - - --- - -- ---- -- - - --------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I know this chapter is incredibly short, but I am going on vacation for two weeks, and I won't be able to update from where I am going. I promise to have Chapter 7 up as soon as I am back… I am taking a notebook with me to write in. Thanks to all my reviewers, and for future reviewers as well.


	7. We Need to talk

Chapter 7

AN/Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. A bad review is better than no review.

Serena sat on Darien's couch, looking nervous. She wrung her hands and licked her licked- which seemed dry. Her entire mouth felt like sawdust and sandpaper. She sighed and looked around at the bare walls, again noticing how sterile Darien's apartment seemed. She looked up and caught Darien staring at her with a cautious look-and curiosity. The same curiosity was reflected in Serena's eyes. He continued staring steadily at her watching as she lifted a hand to push back one of her pigtails. Her hand wringing resumed and then suddenly, as if an inner voice spoke to her she folded her hands calmly in her lap, and nodded, "Yes we need to talk." Then she stood up and asked him quietly, "What do you know about the moon kingdom?"

Nothing- I keep having a dream about a girl- your age, I'd say, and in my dreams…. In my dreams she keeps asking me for a silver crystal. She says finding it will set her free. That it will save her. I am hoping that it will help me figure out my past."

"But you know. You are Darien Chiba. Tuxedo Mask. Savior to sailor moon and ally to the Senshi. College student and-"

"And an orphan who can't seem to remember anything that happened before I was 7 years old. Who doesn't remember his parents or the car crash that killed them." He interrupted her, "I don't know why I am Tuxedo Mask. I don't know what I keep having these insane dreams about a young mystery girl. And most of all I have no damn clue what I feel this compulsion to help you. To save you. I mean to save Sailor Moon."

"But I am Sailor Moon," She reminded him gently.

"Exactly!" He shouted in frustration. "You are Sailor Moon and now that I know it I wonder why I never saw it before. There are enough similarities between the two of you to see that you are Sailor Moon. You share the same blue eyes, the same long hair done in the same meatball head style, same height, and the same scent. Even the same klutziness."

"Perhaps because you saw what you wanted to see. What you let yourself see . And perhaps because I did not want others to realize the similarities between me and my alter ego," Serena shrugged, "I thought, maybe if I started acting more like my alter ego, more mature and stuff, other people would see that I was Sailor Moon and that would not have been a good thing to happen. Because that would have put them in danger. It already puts Ami, Lita, Rei, and Mina in danger. But they are the other Senshi. They know how to protect themselves. And now my secret puts you in danger. I can't protect any of you." Her big cerulean eyes welled up with tears, but she hurriedly brushed them away in frustration. _Now is not the time to be a crybaby _she thought to herself. "My presence here alone puts you in danger," She walked towards the door, "I'd better go." She ran out the door and took the stairs before Darien could even say or do anything. She heard Darien shouting her name as she ran down the stairs. She heard his running footsteps on the stairs behind her and she exited on the very next floor and went to the elevator. She went down to the lobby, in the elevator, knowing Darien would be still looking for her in the stair well. She ran out of the apartment building and ran towards the park. Serena stopped to breathe the moment she saw Ami and Rei waiting, it seemed for her, beside the center fountain. She approached them at a slower pace, and upon reaching them, asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Rei saw Youma in her fire, and it seemed to be following you into the park," Ami responded, withdrawing her computer, and scanning Serena and their surroundings

"A Youma? Following me? Why didn't I see it?" Serena asked, now looking around carefully, studying the park with her Sailor's eyes now.

"It's not here now," Rei responded, looking at Serena flushed face, and her heaving breaths, "It must happen in the future. What's going on, Serena? Why were you running?" She watched as Serena's eyes flashed with panic, and was concerned when her friend said nothing, "Serena?"

"It's not important," Serena said, looking over her shoulder conspicuously, enough so that Ami and Rei looked at each other then at Serena, determined to get answers. Ami said, "Serena, please tell us. What's wrong?"

"I…I'm sorry guys, it's not my secret to share." Serena hung her head, then said before the others could say anything more, "I've got to get home. Mama must be worried about me. Bye!" With that she ran off, and worried the others might try to follow her, took a detour to find out. She ran into a alley and looked out carefully. No girls, bluenette, black haired or otherwise. _Whew_ she thought, _time to get my butt home. _

Unbeknownst to Serena, Ami and Rei had planned to follow her to get some answers but then they saw Darien watching from the shadows. Or at least Rei did and pointed it out to Ami, asking, "Why is Darien following Serena?"

"Let's find out," Ami said, and they walked toward Darien cautiously, but it seemed he did not even notice them until they were under his nose. He blinked slowly, as if coming back to himself, and looked at Ami and Rei. Rei was almost glaring at him, and he winced, knowing he had a lot to explain to all of the scouts. _But later,_ he thought, _because I need to talk to Sailor M—I mean to Serena._ He looked at Ami who was calmly looking back at with concern in her eyes. She asked, "Darien, why are you following Serena?"

_Whoa. Direct approach_, he thought, and said, "Was I?"

"Yes," Rei said, studying him as she watched the shadow crossing him face and something flashing in his eyes. Frustration? Worry? But at what? "What is it Darien?"

"I'm just worried about Serena. She seemed scared over something earlier when we were at my place. Would you know why?"

"She was at your place?"

"Yeah, we were going over the play."

"Again? She was at your place this afternoon before…" Rei shut her mouth.

"Serena left some stuff behind and she came by to grab it. I persuaded her to stay for some soup." Darien smiled, and then, "Look, I need to go. She left so quickly that she left her bag behind." He held it up to show them. "I'll take it by her house so that she won't have to get it in the morning on the way to school." He slowly walked away, whistling, and when he arrived at Serena's home it waas to find her locked out of her house softly crying. Not the usual Serena's wailing again crying, but with genuine sadness. He sat next to her, and gathered her into his arms, yanking his handkerchief from his back pocket and used it to mop her tearstained face. She sniffled and looked up at him, when he asked, "What's wrong, Serena?"

"Everything. You know I didn't choose to be Sailor Moon, but I am not one to back down when the world needs me. I almost did several times this past few months. My grades have gotten even worse than usual, because what I used as my study time is taken up with fighting. My parents are in danger if the Dark Kingdom ever discovers that they are my family. Tuxedo Mask was someone I count on, but then it's you, someone I was beginning to care about, even though we argue all the time. And of course now I know I have to be more careful about my alterego, and not transform/ detransform just anywhere anymore."

"Whoa, Serena. Slow down a little. Let's solve them one at a time. First, neither of us have a real choice, but even if we weren't given these abilities both of us would still try to help. Your grades have been bad yes, but Ms. Haruna is going to give you a lot of points for this play, and I can help you with your other subjects. The others scouts and I will help protect your parents, as well as the other families of the other girls. I am still someone you can count on and I care for you too. We both have to be careful about where and when we transform and detransform. We'll work together." Darien said and he stood up and helped her up. At her horrified look over his shoulder he turned around and saw Rei and Ami standing there. "Damn."

\

A/N: How's that for an ending? Of a chapter, not the story. Review por favor. Thanks my dear fans.


	8. The Scout and Tuxedo Mask Meeting

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 8

Rei narrowed her eyes at Darien, asking, "What do you mean about being careful with your transformations?" Serena still looking horrified, stood in silence, while Ami whipped out her Mercury computer, and prepared to scan Darien.

"I'm Tuxedo Mask," Darien said, looking around carefully, just in case. Another person eavesdropping on this conversation would be bad. "Look, let's go inside."

Serena unlocked the door, leading them into the living room. Serena and Darien sat on the sofa, and Rei and Ami on the coffee table, Rei glaring at Darien, then looked over at Serena, "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm okay," Serena said, her face brightening, watching as Rei continued to glare at Darien as if he were some kind of criminal, "Rei, stop glaring at Darien."

"Why?"

"Because he's Tuxedo Mask and he hasn't done anything wrong."

"And how long has he known about us?"

"I've known since before the last fight," Darien interrupted, "I saw Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter go into an alley way and then Lita and Serena emerged. I came to my own conclusions."

"So it's Serena's fault?" Rei asked.

"It's no one's fault." Ami said, scanning with her computer still, taking Darien's energy reading, "It was bound to happen, Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon knowing each other's real identities." They all nodded, but Rei was still upset with Darien, glaring at him.

"What's next?" Serena asked, concern coloring her tone.

"Let's get Lita and Mina over here for a Scout meeting," Rei said, "Er- or maybe tomorrow at the Shrine. I don't think your parents would like us all here without them being here as well."

"Right," Serena took out her communicator, and pressed just the button for Lita- Jupiter.

"What?"

"Scout meeting at the Shrine tomorrow at three thirty."

"All right." After Lita shut off the communicator, Serena got Min- Sailor V. on the communicator- "Mina, we're meeting at the Shrine tomorrow at three thirty," Serena said when Mina answered, "It's important, so please be there."

Rei and Ami walked out the door, Rei looking back to see Darien cupping Serena's chin, forcing her to look up at him, as he told her to be careful. Rei's heart tore a little, but it only took looking at them to see that they belonged together. It even looked familiar- as if she'd see it before- Serena and Darien in a doorway, with Serena looking up at Darien with tears down her cheeks. Ami looked over at Rei as they walked down the street. She asked her, "Are you all right? Do you want to talk?"

"I'm fine. I can see that they love each other even if they don't know it. Something about those two framed in the doorway seemed familiar somehow. Was it just me?" Rei said, as they stopped in front of the Shrine steps, paused with one foot on the first step,

"I didn't notice anything different. Or familiar," Ami replied, as she started take out her Mercury computer, then stopped when Rei put her hand on hers to stop her, "What?"

"I don't think it's a computer thing. It might be a psychic thing or a spiritual thing. I'm going to do a fire reading." She ran up the steps, "Go on home Ami, this might take me into the late night. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," Ami shrugged, and took out her book instead, looking down, reading as she walked home. (A/N: I've tried to do this before, it's very hard to keep reading and watch where you walk).

The scouts all ran to the Shrine from their school. They were running late to the meeting- but it wasn't Serena's fault- rehearsal ran late, because Melvin and Molly kept messing up their lines. Melvin was playing Signor Baptista and he kept missing his lines while staring at Molly who was playing a servant of the household. Luna and Artemis were supposed to meet them at the Shrine, since they had no idea what was going on.

Darien stood up from the steps as he saw the girls walk toward him at the Shrine. They greeted him in different ways- Ami shyly, Serena with reserve, Lita curiously, Mina calmly, and Rei with some hostility. Rei led the way up the steps and into the living quarters of the Shrine and motioned for them to sit. Then when she sat down herself, Serena stood up in agitation, "I can't do this. I can't talk calmly about being Sailor Moon. I need to do something. I need to look for something." Mina stood up and wrapped her arms around Serena as she started to cry.

"What do you need to do, what do you need to find?" Rei asked, calmly, worried inside. Serena cried all the time – usually big crocodile tears, not these deep sorrow filled sobs.

"The silver Imperial crystal," Darien and Serena answered together, and then looked at each other in shock. Serena grabbed a Kleenex from her school bag and wiped up her tears, her lips trembling, trying to get her tears under control.

"I had a dream last night. I was the princess, asking the masked man to bring me the crystal. And I knew he would do it to save me, but being the princess, even in my dreams, scares me too much."

"I've been having that dream for months. I even had it as a little boy after my parents-" Darien stopped, "But they stopped and I just started having them a few months ago- right after Sailor Moon showed up. Then after I retrieved one of the Rainbow crystals, I de-transformed and remembered everything that had happened during the battle. I even remembered dropping the star locket in the cemetery- and how I got it. The Princess gave it to me. The only thing that is not clear to me is who the Princess is," Darien stopped and took a sip of the coffee Lita had poured for him. "Serena, I have always been drawn to you. As Sailor Moon and as Serena. Even before I knew you were Sailor Moon. Maybe you are the Princess," when Serena looked at him with fear filled eyes, it hit him like a punch in the stomach, and for a moment he could not speak. When he caught his breath, he looked at Rei and said, "Isn't there some way we can find out?"

"I have no idea. And anyway, we can't do it now; there's a battle downtown."

"How do you know?" Darien asked.

"I can see it in the fire." Rei had sat near the fire, and had been discreetly watching it, looking for the warning signs she had sent around town- to help them know when there was an attack when they were together and not near an attack.

"Mercury Power!" Ami shouted, and with blue streamers surrounding her body transformed into Sailor Mercury.

"Mars Power!" Rei shouted, and with red flames encircling her torso, head, and feet, became the powerful sailor scout of fire.

"Jupiter Power!" Lita hollered, and became the Senshi of lightening as pale green lightening spit out of her transformation pens, and surrounded her in a sphere sectioned off into six.

"Venus Power!" Mina yelled, and golden streamers of stars enwrapped her body, spiraling down, and allowing her to become the sailor scout of love.

"Moon Prism POWER!" Serena cried out, and quickly became Sailor Moon- the champion of love and justice.

The five scouts and the now transformed Tuxedo Mask ran toward the disturbance, shouting out their attacks when they saw the two youmas attacking downtown. Mars and Jupiter scorched one, while Mercury blasted the other one with her Mercury bubbles. Venus used the crescent beam on both and severed several of their limbs. Finally, Sailor Moon dusted it into a fine white powder which blew away into the wind.

The scouts stood still catching their breath, and hearing a groan, whirled around. Tuxedo Mask had been blasted with a sky blue glue-like substance at the beginning of the battle and it had been growing up from his feet to his torso. Soon he'd be covered with it! It pulsed with an electricity intensity that made Tuxedo Mask flinch as it shocked him.

The sailor scouts just stood there gaping, frightened, not know what to do. Sailor Mars started her attack, but at Sailor Mercury's "No" stopped, waiting as Mercury explained, "It might melt him!" Mars nodded, and stopped Jupiter from calling out her attack as well- for the same reason.

"So what do we do?" Sailor Moon cried, tears welling up in her eyes seeing her crush covered with goo.

"Try the wand!" Venus said, "It might work!"

"Right," Sailor Moon calmed herself down, and then started the incantation, "MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!" The silver light glittered as it fell like rain around Tuxedo Mask, the blue goo turning into silver blue moon dust. Tuxedo Mask swayed but steadied himself as he opened his eyes and looked at Sailor Moon. His eyes glinted through the mask like sapphires as he said, "Thanks, Sailor Moon." She smiled, and they all ran back to the Shrine, and the transformed back into their normal selves.

"Now, for that discussion," Rei said settling down.

"No need for discussion," Darien said, "I suspect Serena is the Moon Princess, but maybe we have to wait to find Imperial Crystal. I have to go, I have to get to work."

"Right, anyway the rest of us have to get home and get our homework done. Don't forget. Tomorrow is dress rehearsal, at 10 in morning."

"Have a good night everyone," Mina said, as she walked to the door, scooping up her bag on the way out, Ami and Lita following close behind. Darien smiled at Serena, asking, "Walk you home?"

"I'll be fine. I want to talk to Rei for a moment anyway." Serena watched as Darien walked out the door, then turning to Rei, asked, "Are you all right?"

AN: OHH I WONDER WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT?


	9. Everyday Routine

Taming Serena Chapter 9

Author's Note and Disclaimer: First of all I would like to apologize for taking so long to update. I've been trying to work on my other fanfics (to no avail) and between midterms and homework haven't had time to concentrate on anything besides school. Probably won't get a chance to update again until August anyway, since Finals are looming, and then I have to start work full time to earn some money before taking off in July to Montana… where I won't have access to a computer since my uncle no longer has one, and I don't really want to mess with my aunt's laptop. Anyway here is Chapter 9, and since I (sadly) don't own Sailor Moon don't (happily) sue. Also this chapter is sort of bland, but part of the story so enjoy! (don't forget to review por favor)

Ooops started to post this without having Rei and Serena's talk after the scout meeting… smacks self on the head, Gibbs style (for those who watch NCIS)

Taming Serena Chapter 9

EVERYDAY ROUTINE

"I'm fine," Rei said, "it was just a crush I had."

"I'm sorry though. I didn't realize my own feelings for him. Do you think I'm the Princess?" Serena asked, shocked somewhat at Darien's earlier revelation.

"Not sure. Listen Serena. I know you're concerned but I really would like to be alone. See ya tomorrow at school and during rehearsal.

"Alright," She sighed, and smiled, "let me know if you want to talk about this though. K?"

"Yeah," Rei watched as Serena skipped down the shrine steps and out of sight, and then she started her chores, keeping an eye on the fire. She helped her grandfather make dinner, and stared at the fire for hours trying to find the princess. She saw what Darien had said he saw in his dreams- mist surrounding a silhouetted figure looking at a masked figure.

(Meanwhile, and heading into the early morning. )

_Serena lay in her Prince's arms, warm and comfortable. He held her wrapped tightly in his arms, and every once in a while he ran one of his warm broad palms up and down her bare arms. His warm breath tickled the back off her neck and she sighed in contentment. Suddenly, the wind picked upo and a shrill yowl filled the air. Serena's eyes flew open and a red-haired woman stood in front of the loving couple. Her once beautiful face was now ugly with a scowl- her lips twisted in a hate-filled grimace. She pointed her hands in a grasping fashion towards the Prince of the Earth who now stood protectively in front of Serena, who screamed as he was lifted away from her and he started to float away from her. She ran after him and jumped into the void between them. As she reached him, he grasped her hand and a bright light surrounded them-_

Serena woke up, gasping his name,- Darien. She woke up to her surroundings- her pink and white walls, her bedspread covered with bunnies and the little table where she did her homework. The bunny night light shining dimly in the corner at last she looked at the picture of her parents, Sammy, and herself. She sighed and realized it was only an hour before school and she got up and went into the bathroom to shower.

Downstairs her mother heard the shower start up and smiled in satisfaction. Perhaps some maturity was becoming ingrained in her. A mere thirty minutes later Serena walked downstairs to see her mother and father at the table with eggs and toast while Sammy ate cereal. She poured herself a glass of milk and decided to toast some bread. She grabbed piece of bacon off her father's plate and gobbled it down fast. Glancing at the clock she grabbed the toast and yelled "See you tonight!" She ran out the house, eating the toast on the way and soon was joined by Mina and Lita walking to school. They chatted about the coming opening night the play… only three nights away. Pretty soon they reached the school gates and headed inside to their classroom where Ami and Rei were already waiting for them. Serena settled in and got comfortable, taking out her notebook and opening it to page covered with miniature Tuxedo Masks. She started on a new one and heard Professor Hitomi enter the room behind Ms. Haruna and followed by Darien, who looked over at Serena and waved to her and the rest of the Senshi. He followed this up by walking to the back of the classroom and sitting at the empty table behind Serena. He leaned forward, just when she turned her head and met his eyes. Smiling in welcome, Serena whispered, "Good morning, Darien-baka."

Rolling his eyes at their continued nicknames for each other, he reaching forward and tugged on one of her Odangos, and winking, said, "morning, Odango Atama."

"Serena!" she whispered back, eyes dancing and then she faced forward when Ami reached over to hand her a note. It was from Rei, and it said, "Pay attention Meatball head." Serena scowled in Rei's direction and then yanked her math notebook out of her bag. Opening it to the last page of notes and doodles she watched as Ms. H. wrote today's lesson on the blackboard. She followed along but then grew bored and sleepy. She started to draw a flower in the middle of the page and was broken out of her daze by Ms. H. shouting, "Miss Tsukino! Please come show the class how to do this problem if you aren't going to pay attention."

Gulping, Serena stood up, and winced when the class snickered. Walking up to the board, she studied the problem and nodded in satisfaction. It was something Ami and Rei had covered with her the day before. This must be a review session before tomorrow's test. _Good. _She surprised the class and Ms. Haruna by solving it in a matter of minutes. Circling the answer with a flourish she turned around and set the chalk in Ms. Haruna's opened palm (instead of her opened mouth, lol), then she walked towards her desk and she chanced a glance at Darien's face. It was open with approval and her heart sighed in happiness as she sat down and tried to focus on Ms. Haruna as she helped the class work on problems that were causing them trouble. Ms. H then handed out a worksheet for them to use as a study guide.

"Great job, Serena," Ami leaned over to whisper, as the class put away their math books, and took out their copies of the play. Serena pulled hers out of her briefcase and opened it to the scene written on the board, and read the scene silently. (SSR! For those who remember from school.)

"Class, I would like your attention, please. Professor Hitomi will be taking the students who are in the play over to the little theater, and I will be staying here with the rest of you. The students staying in with me are Rei, Ami, Molly, Melvin, Sakura, …. " She picked up a stack of papers from her desk. "We'll be working on essay outlines for your Taming of the Shrew essays." The leftover students groaned as they watched Serena and Mina, as well as Darien, and few other trailed Professor Hitomi out of the classroom.

Once outside the classroom, Serena snickered almost silently, and told Mina and Lita, "I bet Rei, Ami and Melvin are mad that they didn't get parts."

"Yeah," Lita tucked her copy of the play under her arm, and watched as Serena looked carefully peek under her lashes at her leading man. "Serena, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Lita. Just a bit tired after last night's training session."

"Yeah. My muscles are a bit tired and sore feeling. But you totally did awesome in your attacks." Lita replied, and nudged Mina who had been silently listening to this exchange, "Right, Mina?"

"Yeah," mina said, her blue eyes tracing the threads only she could see between Serena and Darien. They widened in surprise on how strong the threads looked and then she looked at Darien and Serena, noticing how Darien bent his head toward hers in trust and how Darien reached out a hand to stop Serena from tripping. Mina smiled in joy- nothing made the Venus in her happier than seeing two souls bonding. Her smile widened as she heard Darien called Serena Odango while conversation, with affection in his voice, and how Serena lightly hit him on the shoulder and berated him for the nickname. Mina continued to watch as, during the rehearsal, Darien tamed Serena as Petruchio tamed Kate.

(After school at Hikawa Shrine)

"Mars, you pyro! You almost fried my hair off," Serena yelled as Sailor Moon, as she avoided another attack from Sailor Mars. They were doing some training, mostly sending out their attacks at Sailor Moon, and getting her to avoid them, She was improving but when Mars sent out her fire it was hard to jump out of the completely. As a result, one of Serena's ponytails got singed at the tips.

Sailor Moon held her hair in on hand and jumped away from Sailor Jupiter's lighting attack, and jumped up a tree just as Sailor Mercury sent out her fog bubbles. Sailor Venus wasn't expecting this and missed Sailor Moon by inches as she sent out her crescent beam attack. She had vanished temporarily out of sight as Mercury tried to find her using the Mercury computer. Grinning triumphantly the first time since they started that afternoon, Sailor Moon removed her tiara and commanded in a whisper, "Capture them."

The golden tiara shimmered as it circled toward the four scouts in the clearing. She heard them shriek and as the fog cleared jumped down from her perch in the tree, to see the girls held tightly in what looked like a circle of glittering golden rope. They struggled against the bonds and watched Sailor Moon as she approached them in triumph.

"Great job, girlfriend!" Lita said, ceasing to struggle, and looked at the others as they nodded a grinned. Sailor moon snapped her fingers, causing the tiara to loosen their hold and disappear. It reappeared on her forward soon after and they detransformed.

"Snack time!" Lita said, walking over to the front on the shrine and grabbing her pack- pulling out a covered circular dish and setting in front of her friends who had by this time followed her and sat on the steps of the shrine's porch. Rei unwrapped it and inside were rice balls with bits of fruit speckling the white rice.

"Yum!" Serena said as Rei passed the dish around, she grabbed one and gobbled it up.

Ami wiped sweat off her brow with a handkerchief from her bag and took a rice ball of the plate as Mina passed it to her. "Great job, Serena."

"Yeah, Meatball Head," Rei said reaching over and tapping Serena on the shoulder, and watched as Serena's face turned red, and then pale as she took a deep breath, calming herself. Serena smiled, thanking Ami and Rei, and then finishing her rice ball, stood up. "Later girls. I told Mom and Dad I would be home in time to watch Sammy before they left for their 'date'." She crinkled her nose and then giggled, thinking, _I hope whoever I end up with are that cute after a few years of marriage. _

"-K, Serena," Mina said, standing up as well, "Anyway, we'll call you if we need you."

"Right. Bye!" She left them, running down the steps to the street and walked home, not dawdling, but not sprinting either. Just calmly, one foot in front of the other, swinging her school bag in time of each step. She walked home enjoying the early evening air, finally reaching the house with the name Tsukino on the mail box. She turned onto the front pathway and walked into the door. She took note of her dad putting on a tie and her mother putting on earrings. Their eyes lit up when they saw her.

"Dinner is in the oven. It's done, just sitting there to keep warm. Sammy set the table, and finished his homework. You're in charge. If you need us the number for the restaurant is on the table by the phone, as is the opera house's. We'll be home by Eleven." Her mother said, then turned to Kenji, "Are your ready, dear?"

"Yep. Let's go."

"Have fun," Serena stood by the door and waved them off. She headed to the kitchen and breathed the delicious smell of her mother's chicken and rice casserole (A/N: not original enough? Tough noogies, this one of my fav. Dinners). "Sammy, dinner's ready!" She yelled, and sure enough a few seconds heard Sammy steps on the stairs.

"Hey Serena," he said sitting down, and helping himself to the food Serena put on the table.

"Thanks for setting the table, Sammy," Serena said passing him the salad of greens her mother prepared for them. She ate her share of the dinner, and watched Sammy do the same. "I'll wash dishes and then we'll play the Sailor V game."

"The new one?" Sammy asked eagerly, clearing his plate and getting up and taking his empty plate to the sink. Serena nodded, swallowing the big bite of food she had taken.

She cleared the table and put the leftovers away. She washed the dishes, while Sammy set up the T.V. in the den with the new Sailor V. game.

"Alright Sammy! Prepare to might your doom!" Serena laughed with menace as she picked up the console and started the game.

(About an hour later)

"No fair!" Sammy cried out as his character died on the screen, "One more time?"

"Su—" _beep beep beep damn! _"Hold that thought." She grabbed the pink communicator from her pocket as she left the room, whispering as she answered, "what's up?"

"Youma near the park, Serena. We need you." Ami said, transformed as Sailor Mercury.

"Got you." _Damn again, _"Hey Sammy, I have to go for a few minutes. Think you can play without me?"

"Sure, I guess," Sammy said, almost dejectedly, "I guess I could against the system and improve so that I could beat you next time."

"K Sammy… oh and if Mom and Dad call cover for me, please!" She ran out into the front yard, transforming quickly and running to the park. The youma had bony fingers wrapped around the neck of Sailor Venus when she got there, and Serena threw her tiara, cutting off the hand of the creature. She saw Sailor Mercury scanning with computer. "Hey Mercury, anything yet?"

"The weak points seem to be it's joints, but-"

"Great," grabbing her tiara of her forehead, "MOON TIARA MAGIC!" she sent the discus towards the youmas legs and arms, it soon just was laying on the ground, without legs or arms, but still alive, and vibrating with an evil aura, drawing its limbs back to the torso.

Jupiter, Mars, and Venus all jumped on a limb a piece, holding on tightly, but the fourth limb found it's way back to the body. It was a leg, and lacked the ability on it's own to make the body stand up, so the youma continued to thrash and struggle on the grass.

"What?!" Sailor Moon said, "uhhh Mercury now what?"

"Hmmmph. Next time listen completely. The center of the weak point is the forehead, so you need to use the tiara at the head."

"Oh. Gotcha!" She drew the tiara of her head, shouting, "Moon Tiara Magic!" threw the glowing gold discus of energy at the monster turned it into moon dust. "WOO YOO." Mercury smiled, and put away the computer, and shimmered back into her civilian form. The others did the same, and Serena said, "See ya in the morning!" running home. Panting she opened the door and heard the video game in the living room. She heard Sammy yelling in triumph and said, "Sammy, I'm back!"

"Oh good. Ready to play?" Sammy said still focused on the characters on the screen, destroying each other screen youmas.

"Maybe tomorrow," she said, glancing at the clock, noticing it was almost nine-thirty… _geez time flies while fighting youmas. _Stifling a yawn she said, "Time to get ready for bed, " and she turned of the T.V. and herded him upstairs, watching as he brushed his teeth and then she brushed hers while he went to get his pajamas on and got his stuff ready for the next day of school. She did the same and shut off all the nights except the porch light and the light at the base of the stairs. She turned on the hallway light and then giving a jaw cracking yawn, then collapsed on her bed, sleepily rubbing her eyes, then promptly fell asleep. _ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_


	10. Saturday

Taming Serena, Chapter 10

Author's note and Disclaimer: I'll try to keep this short so you can enjoy this chapter: I don't own Sailor Moon. Just a few more chapters left of this story.

I can't say thanks enough to my fans and those who have reviewed. I hope you like this chapter. Please review.

Taming Serena, Chapter 10: Saturday

"Beep, beep, beep!" The sound of her communicator woke her up at 3 a.m. It was Sailor Jupiter, "Serena, we need you at the middle school!" She groaned in response, and transformed while half asleep. Luna woke up to the bright blue and pink lights shimmering around Serena as a blue skirted fuku formed out of dark pink ribbons, and a dark pink bow appeared on her bosom, and a golden tiara shimmered across her forehead, while two dark pink and round stones gleamed from her Odangos. Luna blinked as Sailor Moon stood in front of her.

"Come on, Luna," she whispered, and opened the window to the roof, jumping down in a couple of leaps, with Luna in her arms, and running towards the middle school.

They reached the middle school, which had turned into a battle ground between the scouts and the monster of the day. It was a stranger than usual looking monster- it looked like a reindeer, goat, dragon crossed with a chicken. It had long bony arms and both arms were hooked about a scout.

"Sailor Mars! Sailor Venus!" Sailor Moon cried out upon seeing her trapped friends. Sailor Mercury glanced up briefly from her little computer, and said, "There appears to be only two weak points on this creature. The middle of her head, and her Achilles' heel."

"Huh?" Sailor Moon frowned. "Her Achilles' heel is actually her Achilles' heel?"

"I know, its iron- wait you know that one?"

"Sure. Greek Myths was the best section of seventh grade literature."

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Mercury! If you don't mind holding out on your conversation until after we destroy this creature?" Sailor Jupiter asked with irritation.

"Right," they both said. Sailor Mercury turned to Sailor Jupiter, "Aim for the head, and Sailor Moon, use your tiara and hit the ankle. At the same time. Okay?"

Sailor Jupiter nodded, saying "Jupiter THUNDER-"

"Moon TIARA-"

"CRASH!"

"MAGIC!"

The lightning sparked green and hit the monster in the forehead, while the gleaming gold discus hit it in the Achilles' tendon. The monster shouted in pain and vanished, leaving only a trace of silver-white dust blowing away in the wind.

The tiara reappeared on Sailor Moon's forehead and she swayed, dizzy. She started to fall but was swept up in a pair of black clad arms. She rested there in his arms that had closed around her protectively, holding her close. He stood there with the clearly exhausted Sailor Moon in his arms, and faced a suddenly quiet group of girls. The other scouts had been celebrating started to rush towards Sailor Moon when they saw her about to faint but were seconds too late and could only watch as Tuxedo Mask scooped her up.

He approached them and said, "She's lighter than I would imagine with all the sweets she eats," while Sailor Mars snorted out a laugh

"I heard that," Sailor Moon said as she stirred, and was set upon her feet fairly quickly. Speaking through a yawn, she said, "I'll see you in the morning. Going back to bed now." She walked away, back the way she had come, knowing Luna was on her heels, and quickly, she reached the Tsukino home.

She paused, listening, trying to detect if there were any other sounds besides the crickets, and the wind blowing in the night. Bending her knees, she jumped up to the tree branch hanging beside her bedroom window, and then step carefully onto the sill, and then quietly leaped through her window. She yawned and collapsed on top of the bed, asleep a soon as her body hit the bed.

Luna shook her head in concern, and used her teeth to grab the blankets, pulling them up over her charge. She curled up next to Serena, and fell asleep.

Serena woke up to the smell of blueberry pancakes filling the air, "mmm," she murmured, sitting up. She felt Luna by her feet and gently moved her over. She got dressed in casual clothes- it was Saturday and fairly early, but today was dress rehearsal this afternoon, and the preview for the school tonight. She needed to be at the school's auditorium early to talk to the scouts. And to Darien. Serena grabbed her dress in its protective garment bag, her toiletries, and her purse for the cast party and walked downstairs.

She entered the dining room and said, "Good morning," and kissed Sammy's head on top. He made a face, and rubbed his head. Serena ate breakfast quickly, and said, "See you tonight!" She ran out the door, carrying her purse and the garment bag. Reaching the school gates, she paused for breath. They were not yet open, and so she stood for a moment, waiting.

Behind her she heard, "Serena!" and she whirled around, watching as Lita and Ami come up to her running.

"You're here before us?" Ami said, astonished and Lita felt Serena's forehead. Serena giggled and motioned to the gate.

"How are we supposed to get in?" Serena asked.

"Just push on it," a deep voice announced, and Serena shrieked before seeing Darien on the other side of the gate, twirling a key ring around his finger.

"Darien!" Serena half-yelled, "You scared the pants off of me!"

"That would have been an interesting sight to see," Darien chuckled. Serena pushed on the gate and Ami and Lita followed, and the stood in front of the auditorium doors. Soon Rei and Mina joined the group and started to discuss the most recent battles- last night's in particular. They quieted down when they saw Ms. Haruna and Professor Hitomi approaching with Melvin, Molly, and a few others.

That night:

Serena sat in a group of desks where they had placed mirrors. She applied the thick stage make up upon her face and let Mina undo her meatballs. She handed the brush to Mina and her hair was soon in plaited and coiled around the top of her head. She stood up and brushed her skirts down, straightening the bodice and motioning for Mina to sit in her place. Mina now let Serena brush her hair out and arranged it for the play.

They watched others in the cast dressed in their first costumes, applied makeup and arranged their hair in front of the desks with little round mirrors. They all heard the girl who was playing announcer start to introduce Professor Hitomi and Ms. Haruna, and they gathered behind the curtain.

Serena set herself off to the side, listening carefully as they ran through Shakespeare's Introduction which was set in front of an alehouse, and was a conversation between Sly, the Hostess, a Lord and his servants.

Ms. Haruna motioned to Andrew- it was his cue as Lucentio:

"Tranio, since for the great desire I had / to see fair Padua, nursery of arts, / I am arrived for fruitful Lombardy. / ...And am to Padua come, as he that leaves / A shallow plash to plunge his in the deep / And with satiety seeks to quench his thirst."

Andrew, and the student playing Tranio stepped to the side of the stage, as Serena, Melvin, Mina, and the students playing Gremio and Hortensio stepped into view.

Suddenly the whole theater was plunged into darkness. Serena gasped, and gripped Mina hand. They could sense the other scouts running on to the stage behind them, and Darien grabbed her other hand. She could see Jadeite appearing above the crowd and draining everyone's energy except the cast. Darien squeezed her hand, and she squeezed back, signaling for him to get everyone off stage.

Darien pushed Andrew into the backstage which was still partially lit. "Andrew, please stay here, and keep everyone calm." Soon Molly and the other cast members joined them and Andrew calmed some of the more hysterical girls down. Jadeite continuing draining energy from the audience, and a monster appeared next to him, cackling.

"Stop!" a voice in the darkness called out.

"Who's there?" Jadeite called out. A beam shot across the stage, briefly illuminating five girls and a tall figure in a top hat and a cape, and hitting the creature hanging in the air next to Jadeite.

"I am Sailor Moon!" Moon shouted!

"And we are the Sailor Scouts." The other scouts shouted, "And we fight for love and justice and punish evil and that means you!" Tuxedo Mask twirled his baton and threw about a dozen roses at Jadeite.

"Hahaha," Jadeite laughed and dodged the rose attack.

"Mars FIRE!" Sailor Mars shouted her attack out, "Ignite." The fire shot towards the creature, burning it's body, "Now Sailor Moon!"

"Moon TIARA ACTION!" she threw the discus at the creature and it dissolved into dust, blowing away. Jadeite stopped laughing and disappeared.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mercury cried out, for their friend had passed out, and was lying in Tuxedo Mask's arms. She felt Sailor Moon's forehead- it was cool to the touch. Sailor Moon stirred, blinking, and moaned.

"Did I faint?" She asked, blinking sleepily, and slowly sitting up with the help of Tuxedo Mask.

"Oh Se- Sailor Moon," Sailor Mars embraced her best friend- the one who had brought all the girls together, and kept them together. Sailor Moon groaned in pain- Sailor Mars had a tight hug- and was released immediately. Sailor Mercury checked for broken bones and other injury.

They heard the audience stirring in their chairs, and Sailor Jupiter closed the curtains, covering the stage.

"Time to restart the play huh?" Sailor Moon said, transforming back into Serena, and looked at each of her friends as they transformed back into their civilian forms. They grinned and hugged her and group hug.

▬▬▬▬▬▬B R E A K ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ L I N E ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

AN: (This is Act 5, Scene 2, lines 136-179), which is the end of the play. For those who do not know, it is Kate's speech to her sister, and Hortensio's wife, in front of Baptista, Petruchio, Lucentio, Vincentio and Hortensio. I am going to abbreviate this scene, but if you want the full scene (and it's translation) let me know. I will end the chapter with the rest of the scene, as well, lines 180- 190

"Fie, fie, unknit, that threatening unkind brow/ And dart not scornful glances from those eyes,/ To wound thy lord, thy king, thy governor./ It blots thy beauty, as frosts do bite the meads,/ Counds thy fame, as whirlwinds shake fair buds, /And in no sense is meet or amiable. / A woman moved is like a fountain troubled. / … / Such duty as the subject owes the prince, / Even such a woman oweth to her husband. / And when she is forward, peevish, sullen, sour, / And not obedient to his honest will, / What is she but a foul contending rebel, / … / And place your hands below your husband's foot. / In token of which duty, if he please, / My hand is ready, may it do him ease." Serena continued kneeling in front of the banquet table set up for the ending scene's feast

"Why there's a wench! Come on and kiss me Kate." Darien said, as Petruchio.

"Well go thy ways, old lad, for thou shalt ha't," Andrew said as Lucentio.

" 'Tis a good Hearing, when children are toward," another student by name of Aaron who was playing Vincentio said.

"But a harsh hearing, when woman are forward," Andrew said.

"Come Kate, we'll to bed." Darien said, "we three are wed, but you two are sped," he said to Vincentio and Lucentio, "'Twas I won the wage, (to Lucentio) though you hit the / white./ And being a winner, God give you good night!" Darien and Serena exited the stage as Petruchio and Kate.

"Now go thy ways, thou hast tamed a curst shrew," said the student playing Hortensio.

"'Tis a wonder, by your leave, she will be tamed so." Andrew said the ending line as Lucentio.

The stage went dark before the applause started and the curtains closed, and reopened, revealing all the cast standing, clasping hands. They bowed, and then each of the cast bowed in pairs or individually. Then they clasped hands and bowed once more all together. They all left the stage, and the curtains closed once more.

Please Review!


	11. The News

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon. Don't need to, as I would rather it been shared with the world.

Author's Note: Okay, I know you guys are going crazy wanting some explanations- especially the reason Serena has suddenly started fainting. I promise that reason is coming soon. Hint: Think back to the fishy smelling slime.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Chapter 11: The Party

Backstage after the play.

"Serena, are you all right?" Rei asked, as she helped Serena replace her pigtails and buns.

"I'm fine," she replied for the umpteenth time in she didn't know how many minutes since the play ended. "Look I fainted. Big deal."

"It's a huge deal," Ami whispered, as they tried to keep the argument secret from their classmates and Andrew, "It hasn't happened ever, and there has to be a reason for it."

"You're right," Lita nodded from behind them and she helped Mina gather the costumes and place them on the clothes rack with wheels.

Serena sighed in frustration and scowled at her four friends, saying, "I'm fine and if you don't leave me alone, I will go berserk!"

"More than usual you mean?" Rei asked, pinning up the second bun, and adding the hair ties that went with the midnight blue dress. The white ribbons trailed down the pigtails, and the blue roses settled in the front of the buns. Serena stood up and Rei unzipped her costume, helping Serena step out of it. Mina took it, glancing over at Serena. She gasped, drawing the other girls' attention. There were bruises along Serena's ribs, and green splotches in the shape of knife slashes. "Serena," Mina breathed, "Is this from today's battle?" Serena shook her head.

"It's from the battle we had with the slime monster we fought when we first started doing rehearsals."

"Serena," Ami said, somberly, "That was over a month ago." The Mercury computer appeared in her hand without her even thinking about it. Mina gave her a warning glance as a couple of their classmates appeared in the dressing room doorway, their arms full of costumes from the boys' dressing room. Lita grabbed them and hooked them on the rolling costume rack, then wheeled the rack to the props room, locking the door as the others gathered their own belongings.

"Why didn't you tell us these were still there?" Rei whispered. Usually their wounds healed overnight- sometimes within minutes. The bruises and other wounds that Serena had received should have healed within a couple of days- at the most.

"I really haven't paid attention," Serena said shrugged away the weeks of pain, and adjusting the dress around her hips and torso, zipping up the back. The wounds were out of sight, but not out of mind.

"Serena, let me at least--," Ami persisted.

"No. Tonight is the party. I'm gonna have fun, and I want all of us to accept the praise we will receive for an excellent performance the we put on. End of story," Serena voice grew determined and imperious.

"All right," Ami agreed, the Mercury computer just vanishing, "But tomorrow I'm coming over early and all of us are going to make sure you're all right." The others nodded in agreement and then they walked out of the dressing room, with Serena in the lead. She looked back and smiled at her friends as they followed her.

"Serena, watch out-" Rei said, just as Serena bumped into a hard chest. Serena looked up and saw Darien smiling down at her. He held out a white rose and as she took it, he bent down, cupping her face in his hands, and he gently kissed her.

________________________________________

At the party:

Rei nudged Serena who had been staring at Darien for the last half hour . Serena looked away from Darien, her cheeks pink with embarrassment.

"On the house girls," Andrew brought over the milkshakes he mixed for everyone. Serena distractedly sipped at hers, while images flew through her mind.

_Flashback:_

_As soon as Darien's warm lips touched hers, memories flooded her mind. _

_He was in armor. A white dress billowed around her as she floated in air, her arm stretching to reach his outreached hand. She felt tears pour down her cheeks as they were fatally parted._

_Her eyes flew open to see his sapphire eyes staring into hers with shock. They moved away, and Serena looked up to see her best friends staring at her with open-mouthed looks of surprise. _

End flashback

"Serena!" Rei said, her face red with frustration. Serena realized that Rei must have trying to get her attention for a while now. She blinked at Rei, and said, "Sorry, Rei. I'm a bit preoccupied right now."

"No kidding," Lita stage whispered to Mina, who chuckled. Ami nodded. Serena understood, they thought she was thinking about the kiss- which she was just in a totally different way.

------------------------

Darien absently tapped his fingers on the counter under his arm. He smiled at the antics of Serena's friends when her face suddenly went blank. He knew she was thinking about the kiss and he thought about what happened when they kissed.

Flashback

_The moment his lips touched, a jubilant feeling jumped into his mind. He saw her running through a field a flowers towards him and how he scooped her up into his armored arms. He never visited the moon as often as he did the month he met her. His beautiful Serena. His Princess Serena. The Keeper of his heart, and the other half of his soul. The only one he ever truly loved. _

_His eyes flew opened when he felt her lips leave his, and he saw in her eyes a flashing sadness before she looked away. _

_End Flashback_

He blinked his eyes to see Serena still looking shell-shocked and he stood up straight, and sauntered across the room, and took her hand in his, leading her to the open dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she cautiously slid hers around his neck, holding him as close as he held her. They relaxed against each other, his head leaning down and hers tipped up towards. Their lips touched again, and they sighed into the other's mouth as memories flashed between them- some joyful, some poignant, and one tragic. They looked into each other's eyes as they kissed, and Serena saw the tears spring into his eyes and he blinked them away, holding her tighter.

"My princess," he murmured with elation, and he swept her into his arms, twirling them both around the arcade's now more populated dance floor. She laughed delightedly, hugging him around the neck.

"Darien, put me down. People are staring," She said, joyful, yet embarrassed to be the center of attention at the arcade.

"So? I want everyone to know that you're mine!" He set her down, then holding her hand, walked in between the dancing couples to where Andrew stood with their friends.

They stood there, just holding hands, the rest of the night, talking with their friends, sharing loving glances. At the end of the night, he walked her home, and kissed her in front of the gate, lovingly tracing her features with a fingertip as they whispered their goodnights.

*******

The next morning:

"Serena, wake up!" Mina shook the bed where their blonde friend lie snoring. She sat on the edge of the bed, leaning down and whispered, "There's chocolate cake!" into Serena's ear.

"I'm coming, Mom, just five more minutes please!" Serena rolled over, and burying her face into the pillows.

"Serena!" Lita sang out from the door, walking into the room, holding a plate of steaming hot chocolate chip pancakes, "Wake up!"

"Yes, Mom. I smell pancakes." Serena flopped onto her back and slit her eyes against the brightness of the sun shining through the windows.

"Come on Serena!" It was Rei, this time and she mercilessly tickled their still half asleep friend. Serena struggled against waking up, laughing as Rei's fingers found a sensitive spot of her ribs.

"Fine, I'm awake." She sat up, and pushed back her long hair. Lita ceremoniously placed the plate of pancakes on her lap, and they each grabbed one, even Ami who was setting up her sophisticated scanners, and computers.

Serena gobbled down a couple of the pancakes, and glanced at Ami.

"I'm ready whenever you are." Ami said, holding out the finger stethoscope, and a couple of tabs of sticky tape. She placed it on Serena's finger, and then took a heart sensor and taped it to Serena's chest. "These will just measure out your vitals for us." The compact mercury computer appeared in her hand, "and this will scan for anything in your brain patterns and your skin where the slime was splattered."

"Before you do that, I have something to tell you. It's about when Darien and I kissed last night- at the theater and at the arcade. When I kissed him, I remembered."

"Remembered what?" Mina asked, sitting down on the bed, knowing already.

"I'm the Moon Princess Serena. I was in love with the Earth's Prince Darien and we had plans to marry. Then the Negaverse came and destroyed the Earth, then the Moon, killing us all." Serena's gaze grew troubled as they gazed upon her friends. "It's my fault the two world's were destroyed. Beryl coveted Darien, and when he refused to join her, she went after everyone the both of us loved."

"Serena," Mina said, hesitantly, "I know we've only just met in this life, but I've know for a long time who was at fault for the Earth and Moon's Kingdoms' destruction and it was not you or Darien. It was Beryl, whose greed and envy was fed by Queen Metaria. Your union with Darien was just the catalyst."

"Mina's right," Lita said, "Now shall we get this scanning session over with, so that we can quit worrying about you."

"Yes, alright," Serena relaxed back into her pillows that they had rearranged so that she would be more comfortable.

The humming of the machine sounded loud in the suddenly quiet room and Ami picked up the Mercury computer, holding it above Serena's body. The computer beeped as it picked up the odd energy from Serena's body.

"What odd readings!" Ami said excitedly.

"What's odd?"

"The patterns of the residue from the slime that monster sprayed when she was moon dusted. Even though you washed it all off, and it's been weeks since it happened. The patterns are shaped like moon crescents. And tiaras." Ami whispered at the end.

"That's strange," Rei commented, looking at the new red top Serena bought last week at the mall. "Hey, can I borrow this?" She picked up the top and waved it at the bed.

"Yes, yes, sure." Serena looked, "So the crescents and tiaras, they symbolize me and the fact that I am the Moon Princess. So why am I fainting during battles?"

"I don't know," Ami admitted. "The residue seems to pulse a little in the x-ray images. Does it itch? Burn?"

"Well. No. My skin does to be a little sensitive to the touch, but otherwise it's fine." Serena shrugged. "That doesn't answered my question though. Why am I fainting?"

"I think that the slime residue is causing your nerves to overload," Ami said. "It has a chemical that is causing your nerves to short out. Basically, if we don't find a way to reverse the chemical radiation, you will die." There were gasps, silence then Rei burst into tears.

"I'm sorry I called you Meatball Head, Serena!" She hugged her friend tightly. Rei sniffled, and Lita passed her a tissue from the box on the vanity table. Lita blew her own nose, and looked teary while Mina swallowed and breathed through a throat suddenly filled with fear, grief and love. Ami too had to take deep breath and swallow her fears back down.

"I'm not gonna die you guys. I'm just not, okay," Serena said firmly, hugging Mina, Lita, and Rei into a group hug as they leaned down. She looked over everyone's shoulders, and her eyes locked with Ami's. Serena's cerulean gaze held all the doubt that she was feeling, and Ami silently communicated that she understood that Serena wanted to keep that doubt hidden.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry guys. I'm cutting it off here, but I'll be back with the next (and perhaps last) installment soon. Please review!


	12. A Blood Tie

Disclaimer: I know I've said it before. Don't own Sailor Moon, the best anime in the world.

Author's Note: Like I said, this will be the last chapter! Also I have sped forward to like a week after the end of play. Since Chapter 11- Serena has gotten into another battle, and she ended up fainting. She was by herself- no cats, scouts or Tuxedo Mask. Luckily she was detransformed and so when she was taken to the hospital they just assumed she was another victim of the latest energy- draining monster.

!#$%^&*()_

Chapter 12: A Blood Tie

Serena gently pulled the IV from her arm, anxious to get out of the hospital room. They hadn't drawn any blood yet, and she wanted to be out of there before the nurses realized their mistake. She still needed to get home before the scouts realized that she went out to battle a youma without them. They were still concerned about her fainting spells- which were occurring more frequently thanks to the last few attacks. Since the play, they had two battles a day with the Dark Kingdom. And Serena had fainted after every single fight because of the slime's lingering malice.

And today there had been three battles. Two battles that had split the girls' focus. They had decided to fight on their own, two at each battle, because they did not want to risk Serena anymore, but Serena had sensed a third youma and had tried to face it on her own. She defeated it with the moon wand, but not without a high price. She still felt groggy, but she needed to leave the hospital before any blood was drawn, or before they ran any tests that might expose her secret.

Serena succeeded in removing the tape holding the IV in her arm and she carefully slid it out. Then she reached over and shut off and disconnected the machine that monitored her pulse. She reached into her subspace pocket and seized her disguise pen.

"Disguise pen, turn me into a… candy striper!" Soon a red and white striped dress covered her figure and just in time, for she heard a knock on the door and she raced to the bathroom just as it was opening. She carefully shut the door and leaned on it in order to eavesdrop on the following conversation.

"Miss?" a voice called out, "Miss Jane?" It was one of the admitting nurses Serena had provided a fake name to when she was admitted, just in case.

"Who did you say was in here?" a mature feminine voice asked.

"A young blond woman. She told us her name was Serena Jane. She was brought in after the attacks, and we provided an IV drip to help her regain some of her energy. The drained energy is a form of dehydration you see, and we thought it would help some of the victims if we did that while we typed their blood and could see if there any other damage to their bodies."

"I see." The voice answered, "And did you take a blood sample from her?"

"Well no." The nurse responded, "We had another few patients who were much worse off than this young woman."

"I see," the voice replied again. The voice sounded familiar to Serena, but she did not have the time to pay attention to it. She had to get out of this hospital.

She looked around the bathroom, hoping to find an escape. She opened a door and discovered it was to an empty patient recovery room. She sighed in relief as she stepped into the empty room and shut the door behind her. She peeked out the door that led to the hallway, and then stepping out of the room, she hurried to the elevator. She pressed the down button, whispering a small prayer under her breath.

The doors of the elevator opened revealing Ami, her head down reading a thick book. Serena bit back a gasp, and as soon as Ami left the elevator, stepped in, pressing the L button. The elevator reached the lobby very quickly because no one else got on between on the next three floors. She cautiously stepped into the lobby, watching the reception desk as she approached the exit. She breathed a sigh of relief when she exited the hospital and she turned towards the main downtown of Juuban, heading to the arcade.

The closer she got to the arcade, the easier it felt to breath. She hoped that the other girls would not be at the arcade, but when she entered the arcade, she immediately saw Mina and Lita flirting with Andrew, while Rei stood by the counter, looking out the door, her arms crossed across her chest, scowling. She dropped her arms when Serena entered the arcade and with the scowl across her face she approached Serena. Upon reaching Serena, she grabbed her wrist and towed her towards empty arcade games area.

"Look, Rei, I know what you are going to say," Serena said before Rei could open her mouth.

"Yeah? So you know I am going to scold you for leaving your house without at leaving a note? For not using your communicator when you're supposed to? For expending energy when you do not have it?" At Serena's nod, Rei smiled, then said, "Good." She wrapped an arm around Serena's shoulders and hugged her. "So tell us what happened," she said, motioning Lita and Mina to join them.

In a quick whisper, Serena explained the battle, and then her 'escape' from the hospital.

"The nurses didn't get a good look at your face, did they?" Rei asked.

"Just the one nurse I think. But I promise it's fine. I was Serena, not Sailor Moon, and they did not have time to draw any blood or run any tests."

"Good." Lita patted her arm.

"Hey girls, who's your new friend?" Andrew asked finally approached them as he finished waiting on a bunch of school girls who had just come in.

"It's Sere-" Lita started to say, but then Mina pinched her and shook her head,

"It's Serena's cousin Sara," Rei finished.

Serena looked confused but she glanced down, bowing shyly. She realized she still had on her candy striper disguise and mentally berated herself, _Idiot, what was I thinking? I totally forgot about this disguise._

"Oh, does she know what happened to Serena?" Andrew asked, "Because I know you all were concerned when you heard about the third monster in the park."

"Sara just told us that Serena was admitted to the hospital Sara works at, and she is fine. Groggy, but fine," Rei responded.

"Good. Is she allowed visitors? Because I was thinking of taking her a milkshake."

"Serena went home," Rei answered before Serena could say anything, "but I am sure that if you are brave enough to get past her father, you can bring her a milkshake."

"Chocolate," Serena-as-Sara requested.

A brief look of fear crossed Andrew's face. It was well known among Serena's group of friends that Serena's daddy was overprotective. Rei smirked when she saw it, but said nothing.

"On second thought, why don't you girls bring it to her? On the house," Andrew said. He went to the soft serve ice cream machine and quickly prepared a milkshake for each girl and one for Serena (which means that Serena gets two- one as Sara one as herself)

'Sara' downed her milkshake in three times the time it would have taken Serena and grabbed the one Andrew made for Serena. "I will take this to her. I only stopped in to let the girls know about m-Serena."

"Nice meeting you, Sara," Andrew said, "See you around?"

A few months ago Serena would have passed out in joy at the invitation she heard in his voice but now she just shook her head in acknowledgement, "Nice meeting you to Andrew. Maybe I'll see you around." She left the arcade and headed to her home. By the time she reached home she had finished the second milkshake. It was delicious, but it gave her a minor brain freeze so she did not notice right away the young man standing upon her porch facing the gate. Waiting to pounce.

When she finally noticed him, she flinched. Darien was visibly angry. But than that she could see fear in his expression. And terror. Finally a look a relief passed across his eye.

"Serena. Thank God you're safe. I have been waiting here for hours."

"I'm sorry Darien. There was another monster. In the park."

"So you left and fought the monster, expending energy?"

Serena nodded, and Darien sighed, "Come on let's feed you.'

"I stopped at the Arcade."

"In that outfit?"

Serena glanced down. She was still in the 'Sara' disguise. "Well, crap, I forgot again. Hold that thought." She stepped inside the house, removed the disguise with a quick wave of the pen.

"Yeah. Rei, Lita, and Mina were there, and they introduced me as my own cousin, Sara. I got two milkshakes- one for 'Sara' and one for me," she smiled at her own greediness. "I needed the sugar rush."

"Now how about some real food?"

"Maybe later," and she sat on the porch next to Darien, who wrapped his arm around her.

"What happened after the battle?" Darien asked.

"I detransformed and fainted. I work up in the hospital. Apparently, someone had called an ambulance for the energy drained victims from the battles."

"So your secret's safe?

"Yes. The nurses did not get a chance to draw blood and I got out before all the nurses could see me and claim there was a missing patient."

"Serena, we have to find a way to heal the chemical radiation," Darien had found out what happened shortly after the girls did and he was worried. He knew his Princess could not just sit back and let people get harmed by the youmas but she expended precious power whenever she transformed and fought. He needed her. She was his heart's song, and his good luck charm. You know, all that stuff he had figured as corny and cheesy before he met her, and got to know her. He would not stand back and watch her die. "Ami took blood samples right?"

Serena nodded sleepily, "She was going to see if she could at least slow the chemical process that is breaking down in my bloodstream. In fact, she is supposed to come by tonight to try something."

"Actually, I came by now," A soft feminine voice spoke from the gate, "I think I found something."

"Really?" Serena asked. Ami nodded joyfully. "Let's go." Darien stepped back, heading for the gate.

"Hold it Darien. What I discovered involves you."

"How?"

"Remember when you got cut a few months ago?" At Darien's nod, she said, "I kept the blood soaked rags from your injury and saved them. I was going to get Rei to find out who you were, but then I got distracted. Anyway, the samples I took from Serena have been reacting to them. This morning I tested the blood and the chemical has vanished. Something in your blood erased the chemical."

"So you are going to need a blood transfusion?" Darien asked leading the way towards Serena's room.

"Yes. I went to the hospital and 'borrowed' the supplies I needed."

"Ami! You stole from the hospital?"

"No. I helped my mother order her supplies and at the same time slipped in my order. I put it under a false, untraceable name, and picked them up today, pretending to be a nurse."

"Oh." Serena grabbed tank top from her drawer, and while Darien turned his back, she changed into it. She reclined on her bed, and watched as Darien sat in chair by the bed, his jacket removed and his sleeves rolled up.

Ami prepared the tube for the transfusion, and quickly set up the rest of the equipment that she brought with her. "You guys may feel sleepy in a bit, don't worry about it. Fall asleep if you need too. I'll start with just a pint of blood from Darien." She attached sensors to the both of them and started the transfusion.

Scarlet liquid slowly slid down the tube into the needle attached to Serena's arm. It tingled when it went into Serena and she sighed. Sleepy from the day's events, the adrenaline rush, and the worry, Serena fell asleep. Darien blinked at Ami, and whispered, "Wake me up if her parents come home."

Ami nodded, watching as her best friend's past present and future fell asleep, a lock of hair falling down his forehead. She studied the sensors, and finally when she felt Darien had given Serena enough blood, disconnected the thin tube from both, carefully bandaging that needle holes.

Dream:

_Serenity twirled in the moon's rose garden. She giggled, "Darien, my prince, where are you?"_

"_Right here, my love," They kissed and a soft glow surrounded the lovers. An aura of silver poured out of Serena and into the gold aura drifting out of the Earth prince. They felt it dance around them and they sighed in pleasure, parting. _

"_See you on the other side?" Darien asked_

"_Always." Serenity said twirling once more, this time out of the garden._

__

Darien blinked his eyes and angled his head to find his love gazing at him. They shared a smile. Ami 'ahemed' drawing their attention.

"Well, Serena's blood is clean. There is no more weird chemicals in your bloodstream and all vitals are reading normally." Ami smiled and packed up her equipment, packaged the used blood transfusion tube and needles separately- they would need to be sneaked into a hospital waste bin. "I'll let everyone know that you are fine and will need some time alone together. Serena, don't forget to get Darien out before your parents arrive home."

"Okay." Serena and Darien said together, returning the attention to each other. Ami smiled and discreetly left the house.

(((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think of the ending!


	13. Long Author's note followed by Epilogue

Author's Note: Okay. I know I said Chapter 12 ended the story but many of you felt it ended too abruptly, or diverted from the Shakespeare version of The Taming of the Shrew so I thought I should put in an explanatory note, and then a mini epilogue to close it down. Although I think it ended perfectly with Darien and Serena staying in her room after Ami left.

First of all- the Taming of the Shrew/ Taming Serena- I NEVER meant for Taming Serena to be based on the play. If you read the summary it NEVER says that. Taming Serena only used the Taming of the Shrew as a reason to throw Darien and Serena together. It is for a school play they act in together as a project Darien's professor (Hitomi) and Serena's teacher (Haruna) threw together. I repeat- Taming Serena was NEVER meant to be based on the play.

Second of All- Darien and Serena end the chapter together while Ami leaves. I know **mangamania **felt the story needed to have Darien ask Serena out or something- WHY? Darien and Serena are already together and have been since chapter eleven. They do not need to go on dates to spend time together- especially since they remember the love they shared in their previous lives.

Third of all- the blood concept- why was that confusing to some of you? It makes perfect sense- Darien is the holder of Earth's star seed/ crystal (like how Serena is the holder of the moon's star seed and the Silver Crystal). That means Darien's blood (and Darien himself) has a healing effect on people and destroys the chemical radiation in Sailor Moon's blood. Serena could have healed herself with the Silver Crystal too if I decided to go that way- but as of this point Serena and the others still do not have the Silver Crystal. Episode wise I placed the timeline to be between Lita arriving and the fourth rainbow crystal being found- which I think is Rita- Andrew's girlfriend. Mina's arrival does not change that, I just had her appear in a different manner than the anime/ manga/ live action version of the story. I also could have had Darien himself heal her, but I thought that would be too early a skill for him to learn since they barely mention it in the previously mentioned anime/ manga/ live action.

Okay done ranting, now for a mini epilogue. It follows closely to Chapter 12

$%^&*()*&^%$$%^&*(

Chapter 13- the Epilogue or Daddy has a shotgun, you'd better leave

^&*()(*&^%$

Serena and Darien talked quietly in her room after Ami left. They could not believe that how simple the solution to the chemical poisoning in her blood stream had been. If they had realized that Darien's blood somehow neutralized the radiation sooner, Serena would have had less fainting spells. They shrugged it off soon though when they heard the door slam downstairs. Sammy shouted up to Serena, "Sis, Hey sis! Hey Meatball Head! I'm home!"

"Okay Sammy! AND DON'T CALL ME MEATBALL HEAD!" Serena hollered. She turned to Darien, "Mom and Dad will be right behind him. Daddy-"

"Has a shotgun and I'd better leave, right?" Darien finished the sentence, and smirked when Serena's mouth gaped open in surprise.

"How'd you know?"

"Serena, your friends are blabbermouths. Ami, Rei, and Lita each told me on separate occasions and so did Molly, and Andrew. Lita and Rei also threatened me with the aforementioned shotgun if I hurt you."

Serena giggled and then she winced when she heard the front door closing downstairs again. This time it was Ikuko, "Serena, dear, I'm home and your father is pulling into the driveway!"

"Okay, Mom!" Serena shouted, and then said to Darien, "Go before they catch you in here."

Darien nodded, stood up and leaned over to kiss his girlfriend. They each felt the fireworks when their lips touched and it took all of Darien's willpower to pull away from Serena's lips, "See you tomorrow, at the arcade?"

Serena nodded, and grabbed his hand for a last squeeze. He went to the window, and slid it up, carefully and quietly stepped onto the ledge outside the window and jumped to the tree. Soon he was out of sight of Serena and it was just it time, for her mother knocked on the door and announced that dinner was ready.

^&*()*&^%$%^&*(

P.S. for those who are wondering how Serena's mom got dinner ready so fast- she didn't. She used a slow cooker which if you do it properly, you can leave all day and it will cook your meal for you so that when you get home, you only have stir and serve.

Please review!


End file.
